Lying In Bed
by BlueBolt
Summary: Jounouchi tries to commit suicide and ends up in the hospital. What is the meaning behind Kaiba's nightly visits? Rating for later chapters, Seto x Jou
1. Suicide

Heyhey everyone! This is Blue here ^_^ I'ma makin' me a Jou x Seto ficcie! I allus thought they were cute together… *huggles them* 

Jou: Umm…

Seto: Don't touch me, you disgusting girl.

Blue: Awww…. *pets Jou* But he's so cute!

Seto: *growls* He's MINE!

Blue: Sheeesh, and I thought Jou was s'posed to be the dog.

Seto: -.- just get on with the fic so I can kiss my puppy.

Jou: Yay! ^_^

Blue: I do not own nor claim to own any part or character of Yugioh!

Jou: On with the cake! I mean… fan fic… *shifty eyes*

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jounouchi wandered down the street, grinning at Yugi before leaving his sight. School had just ended, and it was another day of fake smiles and boring lessons. His face fell as soon as he knew Yugi couldn't see him. It was painful that he always had to fake a cheerful front these days, but he figured there was no other way. If his friends ever found out how depressed he was, they would try to help. And if they did that… they might figure out how screwed up his life was. He was always faking, always pretending to be someone he wasn't anymore. Depression had started to gnaw at him about a year ago, and by now he was so consumed in his own grief and self-pity, his thoughts were almost blank. His grades were lower than ever, and he refused to hang out with his friends as much as he used to. He made his way to the park, slumping down in a bench beside a path and sighing.  
 "My life is so screwed up. What do I even have to live for anyways?" He'd asked himself this question so many times before, he had started to believe the answer to it was nothing. A few months ago he would have been naïve enough to think of love, but now he understood how hopeless it was. He dug his hands through his pockets, his fingers brushing up against a cold metallic surface. Pulling it from his pocket he eyes the object. A small switchblade he had bought as a souvenir a long time ago that he carried around as defence. To protect his life, possibly to save it. Maybe he could use it to end his life too.  He pressed the cold, sharp edge against his left wrist, so that it didn't quite break the skin. Did he… did he really want to do this? He began to ask himself the same questions he did every single time this happened. Was it worth killing himself? Would anyone care? There was always Yugi, but the little guy would have Yami to help him get over it. Maybe Honda… but Anzu would be there to comfort him. Jounouchi felt jealousy rise up inside, and the blade seemed more and more appealing. Everyone had someone they could trust, someone that loved them. He was alone… always alone… tonight everything seemed dark, lonesome, hating, and it seemed as good a time as any to just pull the blade across his wrists, end all his problems here and now. If he wasn't alive, his troubles would die with him… right? It was with this pained thought that the boy drew the knife across his wrist, wincing at the self-inflicted pain but not stopping until blood ran down his arm in smooth winding lines, dripping onto his pants and staining his school uniform. His entire left arm seared with pain, but he wasn't done yet. He had to slice open the other wrist or he might not succeed in killing himself. Clumsily he switched the knife into his other hand, the cold metal handle slipping in his wet, bloody grip. He looked down at his clean wrist, and suddenly wasn't sure if he wanted to go through with this. But he'd made a promise to himself and he lowered the blade shakily to the vein that he knew was just beneath the thin surface of flesh and tendons. 

"Hey Jou, there you are! I saw Yugi and he said you were going to walk home this way today. You left your science textbook in the- Jounouchi? Are you okay?" Jou's head sagged and he didn't respond to Honda's voice. Honda dropped his backpack when he received no reply and frowned, looking at his friend closer. His eyes widened when he saw the boy's wrists. "What the hell?? Shit, Jou, what did you do to yourself? Don't move, I'm going to go get the others." Jounouchi narrowed his eyes a little.  
 "No… don't."

 "What are you talking about? You gotta get to a hospital!"

 "Why? Why can't you just let me die in peace?"

 "Stop talking like that, you idiot!!" Honda slapped Jounouchi across the face, waking him suddenly from his suicidal intentions. He made is if to stand up, but couldn't support his own weight. "C'mon Jou, let's get you to a doctor."

 "I hate doctors."

 "Too bad." Honda plunged his hand into his backpack, producing a cell phone and hurriedly dialling emergency.

-----------------------------------------------The Next Day--------------------------------------------

The teacher paused, and then repeated herself when no answer came.

 "Jonouchi?" 

 "He won't be in school for a while." Honda answered, obvious strain in his voice.

 "Oh? Why?"

 "He's… in the hospital."

 "I see. What for?"

 "I don't know if I'm at liberty to tell you."

 "Okay, well, I'd like to see you after class." Honda nodded, figuring he'd race out quickly and avoid the teacher. She was obviously well meaning and concerned for Jounouchi, but Honda didn't feel like relating it to anyone after having told the story four times last night. Unawares to anyone else, the teacher wasn't the only person in the class that was curious as to why Jounouchi was in the hospital. Kaiba had glanced up casually when Jou's name was called, and unemotionally gazed around the room for the familiar blonde head after the second time. When Honda explained that he was in the hospital, it took a fair amount of self-control not to jump up and force him to tell why. Then again, he was experienced in hiding his emotions and focused his cold attention back on the math sums on the board. He would get the information he wanted later. 

After school, Seto was restless. He shuffled through the papers in his briefcase as Honda went to his locker, and growled in annoyance as the maddening boy's friends began to move towards Honda to talk. He'd never catch him alone at that rate. Kaiba glared at his watch as if it were the source of this frustration. Then they walked out of the school together and he slammed the locker shut. Didn't they _ever_ leave each other? He followed them like a shadow and finally found Honda alone as he made his way home. Honda felt prickles run up his spine. It felt as if he were being watched. He spun around and narrowed his eyes.  
 "What do you want, Kaiba?" He spat out the CEO's name like a swear word, his tone sharp with hatred. Was he here to mock him about almost losing his best friend? Seto didn't smirk like usual, and that set Honda off a little. He stepped back as the taller boy approached, shoving him forcefully against a wall. Kaiba grabbed his shoulders, glaring at him.

 "What's that stupid mutt doing in the hospital??"

 "Why do you care? It's not your hospital, doesn't he have the right to use it?"

 "Tell me. What-" Kaiba paused. If he asked what happened to Jou, Honda might think that he actually cared about him. "What did the idiot do? Walk in front of a car??" Honda almost snapped. Here Kaiba was, pinning him to a wall and insulting his best friend. He could have died last night- it looked like Kaiba would punch his lights out if Jou had bled on his shoe. He didn't get it, did he?

 "If you want to know, he almost killed himself." Seto's eyes widened in shock.

 "He- he what?" His grip on Honda loosened and the teenager slipped from his grasp, pulling away and glaring spitefully at Kaiba.

 "One of his wrists was cut wide open. He had a blade to the other one when I found him." Honda snarled, his eyes narrowed. "So please, wait till I can't see you before you gloat, you scum." As Honda ran off, Kaiba just stood there, stunned. Why would Jou do that? He'd always been so full of life. He turned and walked, not thinking about where he was going, until he looked up and found himself at the hospital. He sighed.

 "Why not." Kaiba entered and made his way to the reception desk. "I'd like to visit Jounouchi Katsuya." The woman nodded and recited room number 264, pointing down the hallway. Seto stepped briskly to the room, not even bothering to nod thanks. His hand was on the doorknob when he looked through the door window and frowned. He could see the back of someone's head and he didn't want to be anywhere near that boy. "Dammit Yugi… I'll just come back later." He turned quickly, heading right out the door and walking down the busy street, glancing back only once. "I'll be back when there's no one to see me. That's a promise."

Kaiba crept into the hospital, out of the darkness of the night into the lights. He slid past the receptionist unnoticed, who had her back turned, busy filing paperwork. The door of room 264 creaked noticeably in the quiet bustle of the hospital, and the blonde boy lying in the bed awoke with a yawn. He glanced at the door, then muttered quietly to himself.

 "Thought the nurse closed that." He shrugged it off mentally, leaning back and closing his eyes.

"Hey mutt." His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to yelp, only to find a hand over it, preventing him from calling for help. Seto Kaiba stood above him, smirking lightly. Was he here to kill him?? Finish off what Jounouchi couldn't? No… Kaiba didn't hate him enough to do that. Then why was he here? To make fun of him? Yeah, that was probably it… It was just like Kaiba to do something like that. The boy leaned forward and Jou tried to pull back into the pillow unsuccessfully. What was he doing? Was he… was he going to kiss him??? Jou closed his eyes and turned away, not able to hold Seto's gaze. He felt someone's fingers glide along his neck.

 "You'd look better with a collar right here. Wouldn't want someone to lose their little pup." Jounouchi growled. Seto's hand pulled away from his hand just before Jou made to bite him. Seto sat up and put his finger to his lips. "No calling a nurse. You and I both know that I could quite easily escape anyone, and they probably wouldn't believe you if you told them I was here." Jounouchi frowned.  
 "What d'you want?" He tried to lift his arm to brush some hair from his face, then remembered (for the twentieth time that day) that his arms were strapped to the bed by Honda's request so that Jou wouldn't have the chance to hurt himself again. The doctors had only been convinced when Honda explained to them how important it was that Jou was unable to try and commit suicide again, and they obliged purely to keep Jounouchi safe. Naturally, Jou found this immensely frustrating. Seto laughed quietly when he noticed, crossing his arms. 'At least the pup is well enough to be pissed off…' There was a clipping of shoes as a nurse walked by, and she paused when she heard voices in the room.

"What do I want? You figure it out. After all, dogs are said to be quite clever animals."

"You're such a prick, Kaiba."

"Hush, puppy. I'll see you tomorrow night." The nurse opened the door and blinked, looking around the room. There was no one but an annoyed patient in the bed.

From then on, Seto came to see Jou every night after the hospital was closed to visitors. At first, Jou had considered telling Yugi about Kaiba's nocturnal visits, but he knew that if he did Honda would find out and punch the daylights out of Kaiba. And as much as Kaiba annoyed him, he didn't really feel like making that happen if Kaiba didn't really do anything but talk to him. Jounouchi still hadn't figured out why Seto seemed so keen on visiting him every night, but he had grown to look forward to the CEO's visits. He always had something strange to say, and he would while away the long hours in bed by figuring out what Seto had meant. After about the second week, Seto strode into the room with his hands behind his back.

"Got you something, pup." Jounouchi looked up curiously, wondering what it could be. He both hated and loved to see Kaiba walk through that door, his gaze so striking yet cruel and mocking, his voice so cold but promising. He always teased Jou, called him a mutt and treated him like dirt whenever they spoke. Still, Jou looked forward to seeing him, to hearing Seto slip up and say something that might resemble kindness. So now, hearing the tall boy announce he had a present for Jounouchi, it came as a shock. Jou was a little afraid and apprehensive, but at the same time curious and eager to know what it was. When Seto leaned down beside Jounouchi, he did not flinch or move away like he had the first night. "Close your eyes." His voice revealed nothing, and Jou did as he was told. As something slid around his neck, Seto muttered "Such an obedient little puppy" and Jou growled, feeling the need for dominance over this man, the need to prove he was better. Somewhere deep inside he knew he longed to simply submit to him, allow Seto to control him and tease him to his hearts extent, but that part of Jou rarely spoke up and as his eyes shot open he saw the look in Kaiba's eyes. It was something Jounouchi wouldn't like. Jou shook his head to see what was around his neck, and glared at Seto when he heard the jingle of dog tags.

"You didn't." He growled.

"I did." Jounouchi sighed and leaned back, knowing it would be impossible to get off unless his arms were free.

"What does it look like, then? I might as well know since I can't see it or get it off."

"Very nice…" Seto grinned. "It's blue… dark blue, almost black. It has rounded studs, and a little name tag." Jou glanced down and asked the question he knew the answer to.

"And who does it say I belong to, Kaiba?"

"You just answered your own question, pup."

"So what do I say when the nurses and my friends ask where I got it from?"

"You tell them… you got it from your master." Jou snorted.

"My master, eh? So tell me, Master, since when did I belong to you?"

"The moment I set my eyes on you, puppy." Jou started to ask another question, and Seto jumped out the window like he did every night, leaving Jou to his thoughts. 'The moment he set his eyes on me? I… belong to him? Does that mean what I think it means?' He blushed. 'No… why would I think like that? It's not like I'd want to be his.'

Yugi smiled and nodded to the receptionist. He was glad that Jou seemed to be doing so well. They had taken him off intravenous the other day and now Jou seemed so much more energetic. Yugi had been shocked to hear about the attempted suicide, and came to see his friend frequently. Today, however, something was different about Jou. He hunched his shoulders as Yugi walked in, his chin down as if he were hiding something under his chin.

"Hey Jou. What are you doing?" The short boy smiled with a puzzled look on his face, watching Jounouchi shrink into the pillows.

"Nothing, why?" Yugi looked closer and saw something metallic shine from under Jou's chin.

"What's around your neck?" 

"Nothing." Yugi moved closer and lifted up Jou's chin. 

"A collar? Who…" He glanced at the nametag. "Kaiba did this to you? That jerk! He can be so cruel sometimes, here, let me get this off for you." Yugi reached for the buckle and Jou pulled away.

"No."

"Huh?"

"I want to keep it."

"How come?"

"I can't explain- just don't tell the others okay?"

"But Jou, I don't understand."

"Frankly, neither do I, but… just leave it on, alright, Yug'?"

"Well, okay…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue: So should I write more? What do you guys think?

Jou: I didn't get any kisses. *pouts*

Seto: *kisses Jou* 

Jou: *kisses back*

Blue: Guuuyysss, get a room! -.- Well, R & R, ttyl!


	2. Surprise

Hewwos again! This is Blue here! I got a ton of new reviews from nice people, and after all the urging I guess I'll write another chapter.

Seto: You better make me kiss my pup this time, or I'm going to eat your ear.

Blue: O.O NO! I need my ears!

Seto: Then make me kiss my Jou!

Blue: Maybe. It depends on how far I get with the plot. Besides-

Seto: Just get on with the fic. -.- Idiot.

Jou: Yay, cookies!

Blue: I don't own or claim to own any part of yugioh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jounouchi yawned, leaning back in the bed. He'd been up a while now awaiting Seto's arrival, and when he glanced at the clock it was already well past midnight. He was beginning to get nervous- Seto had always been very punctual. Wait, he wasn't nervous about Kaiba. No… how could he be? He hated Kaiba, right? Yeah. So… why did he tell Yugi to leave the collar on? Jou sighed with exasperation, speaking out loud.

 "Why the hell am I so worked up about that jerk being late?" 

 "I don't know. Why are you?" Jou looked up with a start at the figure standing in the doorway.

 "God, Kaiba, don't do that to me. Didn't you ever learn it's rude to eavesdrop?"

 "Because it's interesting to hear my pup talk to himself." Jou bristled.

 "I'm not your pup, you freak. So what, have you been standing outside my door all night just to piss me off waiting?"

 "You wait for me, do you?" 

 "Why would you care? Not like I have anything better to do." Kaiba chuckled.

 "Fair enough, pup."

 "What took you so long?"

 "I had to wait for Mokuba to fall asleep. He's been getting too curious about where I go every night."

 "So you haven't even told your brother?"

 "Why would I? No one needs to know." Jou shrugged.

 "I guess. Hey, I get out tomorrow."

 "I see. What do you plan on doing with this?" Kaiba jingled the tags on Jounouchi's collar. Jounouchi grinned.

 "Untie my arms and I'll show you." This was a sort of joke between the two, as every so often Seto would free Jou temporarily from the straps that held him from the bed, in return for something he wanted to know. Kaiba smirked, undoing the belts so that Jou was able to move. He rubbed his arms and threw his legs over the edge of the bed, glad to move around a little. Seto watched him for a little while, until Jou glanced at him with a smirk.  
 "What are you staring at?"

 "You said you would show me what you planned on doing with the collar."

 "That's what I'm doing."

 "You… okay idiot back in the bed." Jou got up and walked away from Seto.

 "Can't make me."  
 "Aren't you a disobedient little puppy tonight." Jou growled.  
 "Better believe it." Seto laughed, eyeing Jou coldly, the way he always did.

 "Is there a reason you're so… naughty?"

 "I'm just hyped up about getting the hell out of here…"

 "Oh?" Something flashed through Seto's eyes, but it didn't last long enough for Jou to identify what it was. 

 "So Kaiba, why do you come here every night? I know for a fact it's not just to see me."

 "Do I need a reason to visit my sick puppy?"

 "Hey, I'm NOT your puppy."

 "The collar says otherwise, until you take it off." There was a pause, tension filling the air. Jou found himself surrounded in conflict. He should tear the collar off then and there just to prove his point. But he didn't really want to. He kind of liked being- no! He didn't want to be Seto's puppy. He hated Kaiba's guts, what was he thinking? The pause became a complete halt in conversation, neither of them moving. Kaiba smirked. "You mean… you don't want to take it off?" The smirk grew, and Jou walked up to him, circling him defiantly. Kaiba followed his every move, staring Jounouchi down, not breaking his cold stare once. Jounouchi wanted to prove he was better; that he was more than just "the mutt" and that he could be dominant too. He knew that it was unlikely Kaiba would let him, but maybe, just maybe Seto would. After a few second of staring what seemed to be hatefully into one another's eyes, Jou found himself weakening to the icy, blue gaze of his tormentor. Kaiba could see his will power giving in, and he laughed inwardly. Jou would always be his little puppy, no matter how hard he tried to defy him. Jounouchi wilted and looked away, giving in. With a snort he sat down on the bed. "Good boy." Kaiba cooed, slipping two fingers beneath the blue collar and pulling Jou's face towards his. Again, Jou wondered if Seto was going to kiss him. He wanted to throw up, and at the same time he wanted to lean into Seto and give in to whatever the CEO may wish to do to him. He did neither, looking away and avoiding his gaze. Suddenly Kaiba sat up, the clicking of someone's heels ringing in his ears. He released Jou's collar and pulled away just as a doctor made his way into the room.  
 "Excuse me sir, but what do you think you're doing here?"

 "I was just leaving." Kaiba leapt out the window and climbed down the fire escape. The doctor turned his attention to Jounouchi.  
 "Was that man stealing anything? Did he harass you in any way?" Jou shook his head.

 "No. I'm fine, and he didn't take anything."  
 "Okay, but if he comes back I want you to call for me, okay?"  
 "Yes sir."

-----------------------------------------------The Next Day--------------------------------------------

Morning light filtered through the hospital window, and Jounouchi yawned. Just another boring day of waiting for- hang on! Today was the day they were going to let him go! 

"Yes!" He hissed under his breath with a grin, punching the air happily. As if serving as a reminder of a certain boy's presence in his mind, the collar jingled. Would Kaiba treat him like he always did, and act as if he had never even been to the hospital? Or would he start treating Jou like a person? Jounouchi winced at that thought, realising that Kaiba had never actually referred to him as anything but a dog. Jou might as well be a pile of crap for all the recognition Kaiba gave him. But maybe that would change after the past couple weeks. Or maybe- and at the possibility, Jounouchi blushed- Seto would start treating him like a personal servant, or like… like his pet. No, that was no good. What would his friends think? He'd already had enough trouble trying to explain the whole suicide thing- what would they think if Seto started calling him "his puppy" in the hallways and petting him like a dog? Jounouchi didn't think he could take that kind of humiliation, why if-

 "Jou?" The boy's head snapped up, looking up to see Yugi and Honda. 

 "What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be in school this early?"

 "It's Saturday Jou, and it's one in the afternoon."

 "Oh. I guess being cooped up here so long with nothing to do, I kinda lost track of the days." Honda nodded.

 "Yeah. So how are you feeling?" Jounouchi knew that his friend wasn't talking about the wounds- the doctors had, after all, said he was okay to leave- but that Honda was referring to his suicide attempt. 

 "I'm fine. I'll be back to normal in no time." Honda eyed him scrutinously, as if trying to decide whether or not Jou was telling the truth. Yugi finally spoke up, smiling kindly.

 "Jou, if you wanted Grandpa says you can stay with us until you're feeling well enough."

 "Yeah? That's real nice of you, Yug' old pal. I'm guessing I can't say no without Yami sending me to the Shadow Realm." Yugi laughed a little, then glanced down at Jou's arms.   
 "Hey, you're not in the bed straps." Jounouchi scratched the back of his head nervously.

 "Yeah, the docs said that since I'm getting out today they might as well." Honda studied Jounouchi's face, and then looked down at the object hanging around his neck.

 "Why are you wearing a dog collar, Jou?"

 "Why not? S'not a crime." Jou retorted defensively. Yugi cocked an eyebrow, and wondered why Jounouchi was so sensitive about Kaiba putting a dog collar on him. He would have expected him to be pissed off, but never would have guessed he'd react like this. Jounouchi sat up and slid off the bed. "Well, are we going or not?" They nodded and turned while Jounouchi changed out of the hospital attire and into his school uniform, the only clothing he had with him. 

"SURPRISE!" When they got to Yugi's house, Jou was shocked to find all his friends there; Anzu, Ryou, and even Otogi had shown up for the surprise party. They all yelled and hugged him simultaneously, each and every one of them glad to see the blonde back on his feet. Jounouchi yelped, and they let him get his breath before showering him with their accounts of how much he had been missed, hugging him over and over in between. And as much as Jou loved to see his friends again and see them all this happy, he felt like something inside was missing. Then his ears cocked, his collar jingling as he turned his head to find the source of that familiar voice he had learned to look forward to.

 "Welcome back to the real world, mutt. It's been a while." Kaiba smirked, and to the utter amazement of everyone else in the room, Jou smiled back, laughing inwardly with the knowledge that it had only been hours since he last saw that tall, cold, mocking figure. Honda frowned.  
 "Who invited you?" He snapped, bristling. The last thing his pal Jou needed was a prick like Kaiba putting him down on the day he finally got home from the hospital. Kaiba opened his mouth to make a snide remark, when Yugi stood between them.  
 "I did, Honda. Let him be." Jou glanced at Yugi and thought he saw a sparkle of mischief flicker in his eyes. Honda snorted and turned away, sitting down on the couch and pulling Jou down with him, dumping a bowl of chips on his lap. Jou's eyes instantly reverted from Seto to the food, his stomach growling in a pledge of allegiance to the junk food of the world. 

 "God I've missed real food." He shoved it into him mouth as if he hadn't eaten for a month, gobbling down the chips and commenting on the horrible hospital food between mouthfuls. The mood lightened again and Kaiba's intrusion was forgotten, Ryou actually attempting to make conversation with him and only giving up after the twentieth one word answer. Seto's eyes were on Jou and Jou alone, and when Anzu offered him a soda he completely ignored her. He still hadn't taken the collar off. Did it mean what he hoped it meant? Had he told his friends about Seto's nightly visits? It didn't seem like it, as they treated him exactly as they had before. After about half an hour, he nodded to Yugi, pat Jou on the shoulder, and left without another word. As the door closed, a strange silence fell over the crowd. 

"He's one weird guy…" Otogi commented absently, and Anzu nodded in reply. 

"Why'd you invite him, Yugi?" Honda questioned, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I had a hunch that it wasn't just his friends that would be glad to see Jou up and about." Honda frowned; not entirely understanding what Yugi was getting at, and sipped at his pop. Jounouchi jumped up and grinned, eager to prove that he was no worse for wear despite the disheartening phase he had just barely survived. 

 "Let's play a game, guys!" Jou declared.  Otogi grinned, fiddling with the dice in his pocket, and suddenly asked a question.

 "Playing for something?" Yugi shook his head suddenly, not wanting Jou to lose anything on his first day back. Anzu plopped down on the couch with another bag of chips, popping it open and passing it around.

 "How about truth or dare?" Honda grinned.  
 "Sounds good to me."

 "Alright!"

 "Yeah, why not?"

 "I'll start." Yugi said suddenly. Everyone gave the timid boy a strange look, but no one protested. "Jou, truth or dare?"

 "Ummm, I'm gonna go with dare."

 "Oh, okay." Jou watched Yugi's face fall, and he knew he had hoped for Jou to pick truth. There was obviously something Yugi wanted to know. "I dare you to…" He thought for a little while, and people began shouting out ideas.

 "Run outside in your boxers!"

 "Lick the wall!"

 "Kiss Anzu!"

 "Kiss Yugi's grandpa!" There was a general groan throughout the gang, and Yugi suddenly jumped up. 

 "I've got it!" Jou cocked an eyebrow, and awaited his dare. "I dare you to take off your collar and let everyone look at it." Jou winced, but undid the collar from around his neck and passed it around. There were gasps and puzzled looks all around, but no one's reaction was so explosive as Honda's. 

 "WHAT? THAT JERK COLLARED YOU WHILE YOU WERE IN THE HOSPITAL AND YOU COULDN'T MOVE JUST SO HE COULD MAKE FUN OF YOU?? I'M GONNA MAKE HIM WISH HE'D NEVER BEEN-"

 "Honda… don't. I let him." There was an uncomfortable silence.

 "You what?"

 "I let him put the collar on me. I could have taken it off whenever I wanted- I- I think it looked cool that's all." Yugi watched Jou's reaction intently. Was that all? He didn't think so. There was something Jou wasn't telling them… "So anyways, Honda, truth or dare." Honda just kind of stared at Jou for a while then threw him the collar and snapped back to reality when Jounouchi fastened it around his neck again.

 "Truth."

 "When did you start havin' these anger management problems?" They all burst out laughing and even Honda grinned as he made for Jou to pretend to throttle him, who jumped up and ran circles around the coffee table before tripping on Ryou and knocking Yugi over in the process. Honda, unable to stop himself, tripped over Yugi and Jou. In an effort to stop himself from falling, he grabbed the nearest thing, which just happened to be Anzu's arm. There was a thump and they all ended up in a pile with Otogi towering about them, laughing his ass off. Ryou smirked evilly and grabbed Otogi's pant leg from where he lay under four other people, yanking downwards and revealing Otogi's batman boxers. Everyone burst out in a fresh spasm of laughter, and in the end everyone was on the floor with a bright red face and tears of joy in their eyes. Yugi was gasping for breath, having a giggle fit that seemed more to resemble an asthma attack. The result of that welcome back party was the creation of a particular saying: "It's all in good fun until someone loses their pants. Then it's hilarious."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue: And there you have it! Another cute little chappie all done!

Seto: Blue?

Blue: Yeah?

Seto: WHEN DO I GET TO KISS MY PUPPY???

Blue: O.O;; Easy Kaiba, don't pull a Honda on me.

Honda: Heeey!

Blue: Oh shush.

Jou: Mrow.

Blue: No no no, woof!

Jou: Arf?

Blue: *patpat* Good Jou!

Seto: *grr* How many times do I have to tell you, he's MINE!

Blue: ^_^ Well until next time, baibai! Keep revewin, I'll keep writin!


	3. Kiss

Wow, I got one or two super nice reviews, and I'm feeling nice so I guess I'll start work on the third chapter earlier than I had planned. 

Jou: Hey Blue?

Blue: Yeah, Jou-Kun?

Jou: When do I get to fall in love with Seto?

Blue: Well, soon, okay? But I don't want to make this too easy. Love is never easy.

Seto: Yes it is, I say "I love you" he says it back, then we have hot passionate-

Blue: AHEM! I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself Kaiba.

Seto: Am not. *pouts* I want Jou!

Blue: Fine. ONE kiss this chapter, okay? 

Jou: YAY! ^_^

Seto: Finally. -.- 

Blue: And now, onto the ficcie!

Seto: Blue does not own or claim to own any part of yugioh!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party lasted late into the night, and by the time everyone had left Jou began to feel impatient. He couldn't figure out why until he glanced at the clock, which indicated it was almost quarter past eleven. That was almost always the time Seto showed up in his room. Unconsciously Jou had been waiting for that cold voice, even though he knew it wouldn't come. Suddenly the encounter with Kaiba at the very beginning of the party flashed through his mind. Jounouchi whirled on Yugi, who was waving at Anzu in the doorway.

 "Yeah, I had fun too. Thanks for coming!"

 "Yugi?"

 "Yeah, Jou?"

 "Why did you invite Kaiba?" Yugi closed the door quietly and hid his face from Jou. With a baffled look Jou turned him around to find the shorter boy giggling. "I think you had a little too much pop, man. Caffeine aint good for you." Yugi stopped laughing and grinned.

 "I had a funny feeling he'd been coming to see you. That first day after school when I visited you, when I went to leave I was pretty sure I saw him." 

 "You mean he came to see me after school?"

 "Yeah. And I mean, you seemed so eager to keep the collar on. I figured there had to be something I didn't know." Yugi paused dramatically, stifling another giggle. "You _like_ him don't you Jou?" Jounouchi blushed, growling.

 "What makes you say that? We're practically enemies, Yug', I hate him! You know that." Yugi ran upstairs, sniggering as Jou chased him. 

 "Then why do you blush every time someone mentions him?" Jou's entire face turned bright red.

 "I DO NOT!" Yugi jumped onto his bed and Jounouchi tackled him, pinning the boy's arms over his head. "Say it! I don't like Kaiba!" Yugi shook his head and giggled, then Jou began to tickle him mercilessly. Yugi squirmed and laughed helplessly, unable to escape his friend's grasp.

 "You don't like Kaiba! You don't like Kaiba! Peace! Peace!" Jou released Yugi, who rolled off the bed. "That was mean, Jou." 

 "Yeah yeah, I'm sorry." Yugi pouted, and Jounouchi sighed. "Aww, I'm sorry Yug' you're right that was mean. I'll never do it again." Yugi tackled him, knocking him off the bed as well. 

 "Sucker!" He sat on Jou's chest and the blonde flailed, unable to get up.

 "Yuugiiiiii! That aint fair!"

-------------------------------------------The Next Morning------------------------------------------

Yugi sorted through the mail, squinting with tired, weary eyes at the address on a strange blue envelope. Jounouchi wandered downstairs.

 "Wus' for breakfast, Yugi? I'm hungry."

 "You've got a letter, Jou."

 "What? Letters? Who eats letters?"

 "No, silly, you've got mail."

 "Huh? Mail? For me?" He paused for a moment, thinking. "At your house?"

 "Yeah. And the weird thing is there's no return address or stamp."

 "Well give it here already." Jou took the letter from Yugi and strolled into the other room, plopping down on the couch to open the letter.

_Morning pup. _

_Did you enjoy the party last night?_ _Sorry I had to leave so early- I never did like parties. I'll make it up to you though, mutt. Meet me in the middle of the park, where the fountain is. Come alone. If I see any of your friends I wont stick around. Got it? Good. Remember, no one needs to know about my nightly visits to the hospital. I didn't do it for you, you know. Before I go, here's something for you to think about (if it's not to difficult for you, puppy): A man's worst enemy is often closer than his best friend. How close do you think I am? Am I in the bushes, watching you read this letter? Or am I sitting at home in my mansion enjoying a coffee more expensive than your entire wardrobe? I'll be in the park at exactly noon. Come any later than twelve fifteen and I'll be gone. Seto Kaiba doesn't wait for anyone._

Jounouchi frowned and folded up the letter. What could Kaiba possibly badly enough to send him a letter? He brushed off Yugi ("Who's it from? What's it say? C'mon Jou!") and glanced at the clock, swearing under his breath. Five after twelve. He threw on his jacket and ran out the door, yelling to Yugi that he would be back in a little while and telling him not to follow. As he sprinted towards the park, he read over the letter again and again, trying to figure it out. 'He'll make it up to me? What's that supposed to mean? Why does he want me al- oh yeah, he hates all me friends. He hates me too- duh.' His feet slapped against the concrete, cars honking as he raced over the road with his eyes still on the note. 'Is he stalking me? That last part is kinda creepy- "am I in the bushes, watching you"? Then again, why would Kaiba stalk me?' Jounouchi suddenly collided with something, falling backwards into the dirt path. 'Dirt? I must already be in the park!' He glanced at his watch, which read nine past twelve.

 "I see you got my letter." Jou looked up at the boy standing above him with a triumphant grin on his face. Jounouchi bristled, getting to his feet in a hurry. As soon as he was standing Kaiba pushed him down into a bench again. "Sit down. There's no rush." Jounouchi snorted.

 "What'd you ask me to come here for?" Seto glanced into his eyes for a moment, but averted his gaze quickly. Wouldn't it be easier to stop lying and tell Jou the truth? Could he say, "Because I missed you," and finally be honest to Jou?

 "Had to make sure my puppy was going to be obedient once he got out of the hospital." Jounouchi snarled. 

  "If that's all you made me almost get run over for, I'm leaving. I skipped breakfast 'cause of you, you jerk!" Kaiba smiled, grabbing Jou's arm as he went to get up, pulling him back onto the bench with him. 

 "Did you?" He said impassively. "How sweet. You're not leaving just yet though, pup." Jou snorted, but didn't pull away when Seto's fingers slithered under his collar. Jounouchi refused to look him in the eye as he was pulled closer, feeling again Seto's warm breath on his cheek. It was maddening- he wanted to turn and kiss Seto, but he wanted to chomp down on his nose and run away at the same time. Jou flinched when Kaiba touched his cheek softly, still denying him the respect of looking him in the eye. 

 "What are you doing, Kaiba?"

 "My name is Seto, _mutt_."

 "My name is Jounouchi, _Kaiba._" Seto laughed. 

 "Fast student aren't you?" Jou smiled wryly, turning his gaze to at long last look Kaiba in the eye. The blonde's breath caught in his throat. Kaiba's eyes had softened, the ice of hatred and corruption melted to reveal something Jou had never seen in Kaiba before. The once steely glare had transformed into soft, smoky blue gaze that held a fondness for the blonde boy reflected in the bright, azure pools. It was so shocking; Jou was captivated for a long moment by Seto's eyes, staring into a part of Seto Kaiba he didn't think existed. He was so addicted to those eyes that when Kaiba leaned forward, Jou didn't think anything of it until he felt Seto's lips pressing gently against his own. His eyes shot open in surprise, but as Kaiba pulled away he felt cold, as if when Seto's lips left his own a part of his soul left as well. It was so… confusing! Jounouchi raised a hand to his face, his fingers tracing Seto's path upon his lips and then trailing down his neck to rest on the collar that mocked him from around his own neck. 'Kaiba just kissed me… he… he just kissed me… did I kiss him? But I don't… I don't like him… how could I? He just wants me… as some kind of sex toy. As a possession. He could never like me… he could never _love_ me. I don't like him. Do- do I? No. No, I can't. I can't like Kaiba. He's my enemy. I'm supposed to hate him, not kiss him. This is- this is insane. What's going on? What's happening to me? But… I saw something… in the way he looked at me. I saw something.' Kaiba stared longingly for a little while at Jounouchi, then rose and ruffled his blonde hair a little. "If you don't tell I won't tell." He whispered, walking briskly through the park and making his way to the limo that awaited him. He had showed Jou (with as few words as possible) what he felt. Now it was up to Jou to decide what would happen, because if he loved Seto as much as Seto loved him, they could be happy. Together. Then Kaiba's face stiffened into a frown. 'And if he doesn't love me… I'll make him love me. I'm Seto Kaiba. I always get what I want, and I want my puppy. If he finds a way to contact me, then I'll know. But if nothing happens, and he doesn't respond… I'll just get someone to pick him up. No one will care if he goes missing for a little while. He can stay with me until he's changed his mind. Because…' His frown softened a little. 'He's so cute and helpless… so easy to dominate and control. I love him… if he just let me love him… I would never hurt another soul. I may not be the most sensitive guy… but Mokuba would tell him any day that all I ever wanted was someone to love me, and someone for me to love. So one way or another… some day I'll hold him in my arms.' 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue: Yeah I know it's shorter than all my other chapters, I'm sorry guys. 

Seto: No you're not. I want you to make this longer, NOW! MORE KISSES!

Blue: -.- boys really do have one-track minds, don't they?

Jou: Hey!

Kaiba: Hey!

Honda: Hey, I wasn't in this chapter!

Blue: Oh shut up. I don't like you.

Jou: *huggles Honda* Awww, don't be mean to my buddy!

Seto: *smacks Honda* NO TOUCHIE MY PUP!

Blue: ^_^;; Until tomorrow, I'll cya!

Jou: Please R & R, it makes Blue happy!  
Seto: And a happy Blue is a fic-writing Blue!

Yugi: My point exactly!

Seto: When did you get here?

Yugi: Just now.

Seto: Oh. Well, bye everyone! 'Till next time!


	4. Shoes

Blue: I'm baaack!

Seto: -.- 

Blue: Oh hush. Be happy. You got to smooch with pup.

Jou: That WAS pretty fun.

Blue: Enough talk! On with ficcie! I don't own or claim to own yugioh!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jou sat on the bench, eventually sliding his hand into the pocket of his pants. He sighed when he found there was no switchblade to comfort himself with. Maybe he could have just hacked at the bench to let out his frustrations, but it was logical that his blade wouldn't have been returned to him after the attempted suicide. I would have been relaxing to play with the cold blade and know that he held his own fate in his hands. No, he certainly didn't want to kill himself anymore, but it would be interesting to see what Seto would do if he believed Jou still did. After a while of just sitting, slouched on the bench and trying to repress the memory of being kissed by Kaiba, Jounouchi wandered back to Yugi's house, trudging slowly and lost in thought. The world no longer seemed real anymore. He had tried to kill himself, and his worst enemy had just kissed him. What was going on? He plod down the street, kicking an empty can down the street. Was this some weird dream? He'd read a book like that once- a guy woke up but was actually in a dream, and then he woke up and was inside another dream, and eventually he went insane and- you guessed it- killed himself. Jounouchi shook his head. This wasn't a dream- that kiss had been real. Besides, it would be a little disappointing if it hadn't been real. He had sort of liked it. Next time though he'd make his move, kiss him back and prove he wasn't just a- wait! There wasn't going to be a next time. He didn't want to kiss Seto again. He couldn't want it. It just couldn't be real. He was fooling himself into thinking he liked Kaiba. He walked past the arcade and saw a couple people he recognised- but he kept walking. There was nobody he wanted to talk to. Had he seen the real Seto? The kind, caring one? Or… was that just a figment of his imagination? Was there even a part of Kaiba capable or love? His ears cocked and he heard a song coming from somewhere. He sighed at the beautiful song, remembering Seto's eyes. 'This is so sweet. It makes me think of that one time that Seto acted like a person, not a stuck up little prick. When he acted nice... like... he acted like the real Kaiba. The person he is inside... I dunno... I guess it sounds stupid but... I kinda wish he could be himself more often...'

((A/N: ))

In time Jou ended up back at Yugi's house, and he wandered inside to find a scowling Yami.  
 "Where have you been, Jounouchi? My aibou has been worried sick about you since you left! We called Honda and Otogi and Anzu and just about everyone you know in Japan! You got Yugi so damn worked up I had to take over before he hurt himself fretting about you!" Jou stepped back, a little frightened by Yami's fearsome rant. There was a brief flash of golden light and Yugi fell into his arms sobbing. Jou frowned in confusion at the sudden change, putting his arms around the boy.

 "You've been gone for hours Jou, I was so scared you'd try to- try to- to hurt yourself again." Jounouchi cast his gaze down at the floor, walking through the doorway and shutting the door behind them.  
 "Calm down pal, I'm okay. I just went to the park to think for a little while."

 "I was so scared, Jou…"

 "I'm here now… don't worry…" Yugi wept freely into Jou's chest, sniffling every once in awhile until all his pain and fear and concern had just about been all cried out. "It's okay… It's okay Yug' I'm here for you." Yugi sniffled one last time and looked up at Jou with red-tinged eyes.

 "I'm sorry I'm such a wimp sometimes, Jou… I can't help it… I was scared…"

 "You're not a wimp, Yugi." He looked down at the short boy in his arms. "It… It really touches me that you care so much, that you'd cry over me." Yugi blinked the last of his tears away, his breathing becoming more regular as he relaxed in Jou's embrace. 

 "Thanks Jou… I- I really needed to hear that." Jounouchi patted him on the back, then let go, smiling. 

 "It's only the truth pal. Don't worry about it." Yugi nodded.  
 "So are you ready for school tomorrow? You've got a lot to catch up on."  
 "Damn, I'd forgotten about that…"

 "Don't worry, I'll help you as much as I can."

----------------------------------------------Yugi's Journal--------------------------------------------

Life has been so emotional lately. Yami has been so temperamental since Jou tried to commit suicide. He's been acting like a real jerk, especially when it has anything to do with Jou. I wonder why he's had such a sudden change of heart? I think since Jou's close accident I've realized that I have feelings for him. I know he could never like me the way I like him… I can tell he's in love with Kaiba, and although I'm happy for him it makes me so sad. I really like Jou, he's so kind, and he's always been there for me. He's the best friend a guy could ask for… but he will never see me like that. He treats me more like a brother, and although I'm fine with that, it's so depressing… I love someone that will never love me back. He's got someone else, and I'm happy about that, but I still have feelings for him and it really hurts to watch that look in his eyes when I talk about Kaiba. I don't think even he's recognized yet that he loves Kaiba, but I can see it (as painful as it is). Life just isn't fair… I'll never be loved back… if only things weren't so complicated… then again, even if he didn't have Kaiba, why would he want me? Jou is everything I've ever wanted, but I know he'll never love me back… all I can do is go on living my life...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Much to Jou's dismay, Kaiba wasn't at school the next day. He hoped he hadn't been hurt… then again, if he had it would be on the news. Kaiba would never go unnoticed by the reporters of Domino. Jounouchi wandered outside to eat lunch alone, but found Anzu following him and trying to tag along. With an inward sigh, he realised that his friends probably didn't trust him enough to not attempt suicide again. It was unlikely he'd be left alone for a long time. He sat down under a tree and hadn't even begun to eat when Anzu sat down beside him. 

"Hey Jou." She smiled, and he returned the friendly grin, if somewhat half-heartedly. He bit down into the sandwich that served as his entire lunch, the food tasteless in his mouth and hard to swallow. He would chew his food, start to think, forget if he'd already chewed his food, and then have to chew it again just to be sure. No, something was definitely wrong when he was having trouble eating. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" 

"You just seem really quiet, that's all."

"I'm just thinkin'."

"About what?" He shrugged in response, going back to his sandwich as if that ended the conversation. He needed to talk to Kaiba, to figure out what was going on. How would he get to talk to him if he didn't come to school? Maybe he would be there tomorrow. Yeah, he probably would. He'd just have to wait a little while for Kaiba to come, and then he'd get some answers.

"Jou?"  
"Hnn?"

"Are you sure you're okay? You've been chewing that same mouthful of sandwich for three minutes." He swallowed quickly.

"Well I don't wanna choke on a huge lump of food." Anzu giggled. 

"Okay." She rolled her eyes before taking a drink of her pop and he laughed at her, shoving the rest of his sandwich into his mouth (which was about a third of it) and speaking with his mouth full.

"I fouldn't fant foo chalk wif mah mouf fuw! Fat's jusk wude!" She burst out laughing at his antics, spraying root beer everywhere. Jounouchi swallowed, getting up and wiping the sticky soda off his hands onto his pants. "Aw nasty, Anzu! Say it, don't spray it!" She snorted she was laughing so hard, gasping between breaths: "You made me do it!" The bell rang and they both wiped off as much root beer from their clothes as they could, giggling the entire way to class. 

After school, Jounouchi looked Kaiba up in the phone book. Once having sorted through all the undesirable K's he finally found the number he was looking for. He punched in the digits impatiently, waiting as every dial tone made him more and more antsy. After about four rings, Mokuba picked up the line.

"Kaiba residence."

"Hey Mokuba, it's Jounouchi. Is your brother there?"

"Oh, it's you. Seto says I'm not supposed to let you talk to him." There was giggling from the other end of the phone. "He says that if you want to talk to him badly enough, you'll come to him. Or something silly like that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Suddenly in the background Jou heard Seto's voice as he asked who was on the phone. Mokuba answered him, and then he held the phone back up to his mouth.

"Seto says I have to hang up not. Bye Jounouchi."

"No, wait-" Click. "Dammit!" 'If I want to talk to him badly enough, I'll come to him? I don't get it. What am I supposed to do, find out where he lives and just ring on the doorbell and explain to whatever fat bald butler answers his door that Kaiba kissed me and I want to figure out why? Damn him! This is so annoying! Why can't he just answer the phone like normal people do??' Yugi wandered into the kitchen where Jou sat, glancing at him and looking away quickly. 

"Who's on the phone?"

"No one."

"Oh. Okay." Yugi studied Jou's dismal expression, and then punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong? I know something's on your mind. You can trust me."

"Yeah, you're right, I know I can trust you. Well see… I'm trying to figure out how to contact that jerk Kaiba… I have something I gotta ask him, but he's being a prick and not answering the phone. Mokuba said something about me going to Kaiba if I wanted to talk to him that bad…" Yugi's eyes flashed a faint resemblance of lonesome envy, but if Jou noticed he didn't think anything of it. 

"You should find out where he lives and visit him. It shouldn't be too hard to figure it out. He's practically famous." Jounouchi snorted.

"That doesn't mean he isn't annoying. But I guess I'll see if I can find out…"

Jounouchi biked up to the huge mansion, pulling up in front of the marble staircase that led to the front door, mumbling to himself about how only Kaiba could be stuck up enough to show off before you even got into the house. He hopped off the bike and leaned it against a huge flowerpot, walking up the stairs, his muscles aching from the long bike ride.

"If he's not here I'm gonna break something…" He lifted his hand to ring the doorbell, but the door opened before his finger even reached the button. Jounouchi blinked, forcing himself to glare at Kaiba's face so that he didn't risk staring at Seto's bare torso. The CEO frowned, leaning into the doorway.

"Didn't think you'd be here so soon. God dammit… a guy can't even have a shower these days without the stupid security cameras sending off my beeper." Jou frowned, obviously confused.

"You take a beeper into the shower with you?"

"No, mutt," he sighed impatiently, "it was clipped to my pants, _beside_ the shower." Jou blushed suddenly, the combination of feeling stupid and trying to force the thoughts of Seto without any pants on out of his head. "Are you coming in or not? I'm not going to wait all day for you to learn how to speak." With that Seto turned around and walked inside, leaving Jou standing on the doorstep, baffled. After a while he glanced back at his bike, then walked inside and shut the huge door behind him. Seto's voice followed him, echoing through the massive house and taunting him from several different angles. "I'm glad you finally made up your mind. Make sure you take off your shoes- I don't want dog tracks through my house." Jounouchi growled and left his shoes on to spite Kaiba, walking in and looking around at the living room that was big enough to be a ballroom. Where did Kaiba go? He moved forward a bit more and looked from one end of the room to the other, then glancing up the tall, velvet-carpeted staircase. If this hadn't been his rival's house he would have whistled. "I _said_ take your shoes off, mutt." Jounouchi jumped about a foot, Seto's voice coming from right behind him. He whirled around to glare at the boy that was only a foot away, with damp hair that clung to his neck, clad in only jeans and (probably) boxers. Kaiba frowned. "You're not too stupid to do that simple task, are you pup? I don't like cleaning mud off the floor. Shoes off. _Now._" Jou growled and kicked his shoes off violently so they flew and hit the door with intermittent thumps. Seto smirked. "That wasn't so hard, was it? If you're going to be in my house, you have to obey my rules." Jou snorted.

"Oh yeah? Or else what?" Kaiba was behind him in a flash, locking his arms behind him in a tight hold, one arm around his puppy's neck. The collar dug into his arm, but he wasn't about to admit that his grasp was painful due to his own devices.

"Or else someone gets hurt." Jounouchi struggled in Kaiba's grip, getting nowhere and slumping against the taller boy. 

"Fine. I'll follow your stupid rules. Now let me go!" Seto smirked, pulling Jou closer. The blonde could feel his pulse racing, could feel his breath quicken as he was yanked right up against Seto's naked, wet chest. His chin rested on Jou's shoulder so that he couldn't turn his head away from him without his air supply being cut off.

"No." Kaiba muttered with an evil sneer. "Not until you answer one little question." Jou struggled against him once more, then fell limp in his clutches. 

"What's the question?"

"Do you find me attractive, mutt?" He whispered in Jou's ear, sending chills up his spine. Jounouchi narrowed his eyes, feeling Seto's cheek in his neck he couldn't quite think straight. Hah- there was a laugh. Of course he couldn't think straight… he was gay. 

"What kind of question is thaaa-" Seto's arm tightened, forcing Jou to stop talking and gasp. 

"Just answer me. Don't keep me waiting." The arm loosened only slightly, and Jou panted a little, forcing breath back into his lungs.

"No!" He snarled, twisting his arms and wrenching his elbows from side to side to try and free himself. Kaiba held on grimly and once Jou had exhausted himself, he laughed coldly. 

"You can't get away, pup. Just answer the question and I'll let you go." Jou sighed.

"Yeah… maybe I think you're kinda good looking." As Kaiba released his arms he pulled away, rubbing his raw wrists.

"That wouldn't have been so painful if you hadn't struggled."

"Just shut up, Kaiba!"

"I told you, my name is-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, your name is Seto. Shut up _Seto_. Is that better?"

"Much."  Kaiba then made his way through the room, pulling Jounouchi by the collar so that he was forced to follow. "Sit down. I suppose you came here to talk, didn't you?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto: *cackles evilly* That's more like it! Now just get his pants off and…

Blue: NOT YET! *smacks Kaiba*

Jou: "kinda good looking" ??? What am I talking about? DAMN Seto ish hott!

Blue: -.- Just… let me write this my way…

Seto: No, let me write it!

Jou: No, me!

Yugi: No me! *giggles* Jou all to myself…

Seto: TOUCH HIM AND DIE! MY PUP! NO ONE ELSES!

Jou: @.@

Blue: R & R if ya please! ^____^


	5. Lust

Hello again! . Hopefully you've seen a change in my page layout- I didn't realise that the word format was turning "…" into just one "." and that it was killing the whole enter space thing… yeah… you know what I mean. Right?

Seto: Okay okay, that's all fine and dandy but the reviewers want some lemony stuff.

Jou: Lemons are sour. ^_^

Seto: *nodnod* 

Blue: But but but! I don't want to rush it! That's one of the things I dislike in Seto x Jou ficcies! When it all happens too fast!

Seto: Honestly, we won't mind.

Jou: *puppy yawn* 

Blue: awwwwww *patpat* On with the ficcie! ^_^

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jounouchi didn't sit down, hating every order that Kaiba gave him. Sure, he could get him in a headlock, but that didn't mean he could boss Jou around. He wasn't his pet- he would do what he wanted! Jounouchi crossed his arms defiantly and frowned.

"Why'd you kiss me, Kaiba?"

"Figure it out yours-"

"No! I'm sick of you saying that to everything I ask. Why don't you tell me the truth- unless that is, you're scared." There was a challenge in the way that Jounouchi spat out the sentence at Kaiba, daring him to avoid the question again. Kaiba frowned, narrowing his cold, blue eyes.

"Too stupid to understand it yourself, are you? Fine." He grabbed Jou's wrist, yanking him forcefully onto the couch. "Sit down. I won't tell you again." Jounouchi snorted.

"Whatever. Are you going to answer the question or are you going to be a coward and avoid it forever?"

"I'm not a coward." His hand lashed out and dealt Jou a sudden slap across the face. Jounouchi yelled, falling off the couch in shock.

"What the hell was that for, you bastard??" Seto smirked, pulling Jou back up by the collar, almost choking him in the process.

"This is my house, mutt. Keep calling me names and I'll do more than just hit you." Jounouchi rubbed the side of his face ruefully, glaring.

"Fine, fine, no name calling. Sheesh, you're like a kindergarten teacher or something." Seto's eyes narrowed, but his smirk only grew wider."

"I feel like one too- you've got a lot to learn, you flea-bitten scoundrel."

"Didn't you just say no name-calling??" Jounouchi growled, leaning back into the couch and trying to ignore how expensively comfortable it felt. 

"I said no calling _me_ names. You ought to pay closer attention."

"Just answer my stupid question!" The tension was growing and Jounouchi's temper was ready to snap. He was here for answers, not to be insulted by the likes of Kaiba. 

"What was the question again?" Seto asked sweetly, cocking an eyebrow mockingly. Jou's eyes looked like they were about to pop right out of his head as he repeated the question. 

"What was the idea, kissing me in the park?? What the hell were you thinking??"

"Only how cute you looked." The lopsided smirk stared at Jou from Seto's face, mocking him to no ends. The blonde clenched his teeth, holding back the fury. Kaiba was just trying to get him worked up- he shouldn't let himself get so steamed over the jerk. 

"Is that it? Is that the only reason you- you kissed me? Because if it is, I'm leaving right now!" Kaiba slipped his fingers into the collar, holding Jou's face right up to his, his cold eyes seeming to pierce Jou's soul and see right past his tough act. As much as he hated to admit it, those eyes sometimes scared Jou. 

"You're not going anywhere, pup." Jounouchi could feel Kaiba's breath against his face, and became painfully aware of the fact that his rival wasn't wearing a shirt. 

"What are you-" Jounouchi was cut off by the kiss that Seto forced upon him, harsher than the first, but still bafflingly gentle for Seto Kaiba. Jounouchi raised his hands to force Seto off of him, finding that all his strength had left him at the boy's touch, and rather than pushing his shoulders away his hands were merely resting on either side of his bare neck, proceeding to become wet as water dribbled down from Kaiba's hair. Jou was shoved lightly back against the couch so that Kaiba was now on top of him, and was helpless as Seto released the lip-lock with a soft grin, his eyes flashing lust but his body exercising restraint- for the moment. Jounouchi hated it, he hated Seto's touch, he hated being pinned down by him… didn't he? That was what he told himself. So why did his heart race and his arms refuse to push him away? He wanted to roll out from under him, spit in his face, and run like hell. Instead, he pulled Seto's shoulders towards himself and tilted his chin, pressing their lips together once more. 

'What am I doing? I can't really want this… but it never lasts long enough…' He pulled back, longing to be held but afraid, afraid of how Kaiba might tell everyone, how he might mock him, how he might abuse him, how he might break his heart. The expression on Seto's face quickly dissolved from surprise to lust, an enveloping hunger for the boy beneath him welling up inside. He was practically straddling Jou, and it didn't take much to lean back into him and press his lips up against the blonde's, his tongue running over them and seeking entrance, slipping in almost forcefully. Jounouchi's eyes widened, then closed as he fought Seto's tongue with his own, the heat between them increasing as Jou's hands found their way under Seto's arms, sliding down his back and pulling him even closer. It was intoxicating; the addictive lure of Kaiba's dark, malevolent nature drawing him in and leaving him powerless to stop him once contact had been made.  Jou gasped slightly against the kiss as he felt Seto's crotch rubbing inadvertently against his own groin, his grip on his naked back tightening. Kaiba pulled away, leaving Jou panting up against the couch. Jou couldn't tell if it was sweat that dripped down Kaiba's face or merely water from the shower. A wicked, taunting gloat appeared on Seto's face.

"I told you you were just a mutt..." He leaned forward again, nipping softly at the side of his neck and whispering in his ear. "…_My_ mutt." Jounouchi didn't move, swallowing quietly and watching his own chest rise and fall heavily. "You liked that, didn't you?" Seto continued to tease, running the back of his hand down Jou's face. 

"So what if I did?" Jounouchi glared, but was unable to stare back into Seto's intent, hawk-like gaze.

"There you have it, pup. That's my answer. That's why I kissed you- you liked it." Jounouchi bit his lip, which was still moist from the passionate kiss. He had been trapped, cornered, and by Seto Kaiba!

"Look, Kaiba-" The brunette frowned.

"I told you. You're to call me Seto. Don't make me hurt you again."

"What, that counts as name calling too? You're so stuck-up sometimes…" Jounouchi yelped as he felt Seto's teeth sinking into his shoulder, pain searing through it and his eyes widening as he saw blood well up and stain his shirt, then yelled out loud as he was pushed off the couch onto the floor.

"Can't have you getting blood on my nice couch, can I?" Jou growled.

"What the hell did you bite me for, you-"

"Ah ah ah, call me another filthy name and I'll have bite you harder this time." Jounouchi sat up and crossed his arms, glaring at his feet thinking for a little while before getting up. 

"Well now that you've answered my question I'll be going."

"I already told you- you're not going anywhere. Why do I always have to repeat myself? I didn't think you were _that_ stupid."

"You can't stop me, K- Seto." He glared threateningly. "I'm leaving." Jou took a few steps towards the door but in a flash found his arms trapped behind him, a face up against his own. Jounouchi's tormentor nibbled on his ear lobe, wrenching Jou's arms painfully.

"I can do anything I want. This is my house, and as my… guest… I insist you stay the night. After all, you may be done with me, but I am most certainly not done with you…"

"Seto? What's Jounouchi going here?" Mokuba wandered curiously into the room, drawn by the echo of a stranger's voice. Seto released his captive, who twisted away and glared at him. 

"I was just leaving."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwah, I know that this one was super short, but there's some nice hot stuff goin' on there for all you people eager for more kissing and whatnot. I haven't decided yet, should Seto keep Jou captive and force him to stay, or should Jou "escape"? Either way I'll try to make the rest of their night a little more angsty. So please review and tell me what you think should happen. The majority will decide. ^_^ I'm sorry again for the shortness, but I really didn't know what I should to at this point, so I figured I'd let the readers decide. 


	6. Popcorn

Wow! More than 50 reviews! I love you guys!

Seto: -.-

Blue: Let me guess. You want me to stop babbling and start writing the ficcie?

Seto: *nods*

Blue: Ohkay! ^_^ I don't think I'll get this done tonight though… I'll try to make it angsty, and out of popular demand, Jou will be staying the night with Seto!  
Seto: Yay! *evil smirk*

Jou: ^_^  
Blue: Onwards!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you talking about, Jounouchi?" Kaiba smiled innocently, although his eyes flashed triumphantly. "You said you'd stay the night. Don't tell me you changed your mind?" Mokuba didn't catch his older brother's wicked leer, and looked up innocently at Jounouchi. He wasn't normally very gullible, but he would never doubt Seto's word. 

"Why would you change your mind? Is it 'cause I'm here?" Jou fought back his hatred for Seto's manipulation, and bit his lip.

"No, it's not because of you. I- I haven't changed my mind. I just didn't bring anything to sleep in." 'Dammit, what am I getting myself into??' The younger Kaiba smiled widely.

"Seto probably has something you can borrow- he's got tons of pyjamas!" The little boy was so innocent compared to his older brother; Jou wondered how he and Seto could have anything to do with each other. Then again, the few times Kaiba had actually shown something that resembled affection for another living creature was when Mokuba was in danger. They certainly cared about one another- it showed plainly in the way Mokuba instantly believed everything Seto said. Kaiba pulled Jounouchi towards him and whispered in his ear.

"You can always sleep in the nude." Jounouchi turned bright red, pulling away from Seto as if he were some sort of repulsive slug, quickly averting his gaze to the eager black-haired boy that stood awaiting Jou's answer.

"Yeah, if it's okay with him I guess I could borrow something to sleep in." Seto smirked.

"And if it's not okay with me?" Kaiba's eyes flashed; he was seeing how far he could push Jounouchi before he snapped. Jou's reply came through gritted teeth.

"I'll just sleep in my clothes if it's not okay." Mokuba grinned and bounced off into a different room, glad to see that (he thought) Seto was finally making real friends. Jounouchi snorted. 

"That was a dirty trick." Seto gloated openly, playing with the dog tags that hung from his pup's collar.

"I do what I must to get what I want."

"Whatever. I'm not sleeping in the same room as you, you bastard." To Jounouchi's surprise, Kaiba merely shrugged.

"Fair enough." Jou stared at him blankly. 

'What? He's not even trying to make me sleep with him? Why? He's so confusing!' Jounouchi awoke from his thoughts when Seto took him by the collar and yanked him in the direction of a massive stairwell, forcing Jou to tag along. Jounouchi was shoved not-so-gently into a bedroom, falling backwards into the soft, expensive carpet. 'He's not going to lock me in here, is he?' But Kaiba followed him into the room and picked him up by the shoulder, which surprised Jou. He didn't expect Kaiba to ever "lower" himself to help him. He wondered if Seto had begun to change, and so was caught unawares as he was almost thrown onto the bed. Seto looked down at him, laughing quietly to himself at how easily his pup was pushed around. 

"I'm going to go put a shirt on and get a snack or something. Don't leave the room- I don't enjoy punishing you as much as you think I do." 

"Whatever." Seto left Jounouchi to his troubled thoughts. 'There's something I see in the way he looks at me… this is all so unexpected though… and it's all happening so fast… since when did Kaiba actually care about me? No… he doesn't care about me… he just wants to make out with me and dump me on the street. He just wants to…' Jou leaned back, glaring at his feet as though they were the source of his problems. 'He just wants to hurt me… to break my heart. I can't let him do that. I can't fall in love with him. I wont make it easy for him to hurt me. I'm getting out of here. Screw lying to Mokuba. Seto's good enough at lying- he can make something up for where I went.' He blinked a few times, the thin glaze over his eyes threatening to become tears. He wasn't going to cry- crying would only prove how weak he was. He couldn't let that happen. His plans now made, he looked around for a mode of escape. He could always just walk out of the room, go down the stairs, and go out the front door, but the chances were that he'd run into Mokuba or a maid or Seto himself. No, it would be better not to take any chances at all. He got up off the bed and stuck his head out the window, glowering down at the rose bushes far below and pulling back into the room. It would be too far of a jump to risk, not to mention the fact that he didn't enjoy being impaled by thousands of rose thorns. He would have to go out the front. Then something else hit him- he didn't have any shoes! Oh well, they were still in that huge room at the front of the house- it wouldn't be too hard to just grab them and go. He made his way to the door and had his hand on the knob when it turned, the door swinging inwards. With a silent yelp of surprise Jounouchi threw himself onto the bed and tried to act as though he hadn't moved the entire time. Kaiba walked in, now fully clothed and carrying a bowl of popcorn. Jou grinned for the first time in a while and dove for it, his stomach grumbling to emphasise how hungry he was. Seto held it about his head and Jou landed back on the bed without any more food than when he had started out. 

"Don't hog it all, Kaiba! I haven't eaten since lunch!" With a sneer the brunette popped a kernel into his mouth, chewing it noisily.

"You're not getting any until you start acting up. First off, I told you you're to call me Seto while you're in my house. Second, I told you not to leave the room." Jou whimpered with annoyance, his tummy rumbling in agreement that Seto's actions were unfair.

"But I didn't leave the room!"  
"You were going to. I saw you stick you're head out the window- don't forget that I have security cameras everywhere." Jounouchi swore, leaning back against the bed and rubbing his empty stomach. 

"But Seto, I'm so hungry!" Kaiba smiled wickedly, holding a piece of popcorn between his finger and thumb in front of Jou's face. The boy attempted to take it from him, and Seto withdrew his hand.

"Ah ah ah. Only good dogs get rewards." Jou sighed.

"Not the stupid dog thing again. I won't do anything to embarrass myself, just for one damn piece of popcorn." Seto's hand dove into the bowl, returning with a handful of the steaming, delisous smelling popcorn. Jou twitched visibly when Kaiba ate the entire mass, his stomach growling and begging for food.  "Okay okay, what do you want me to do, you-"

"I've told you before. No name calling." Jou snorted, but kept his mouth shut.

"Is that it? No name calling?" Seto grinned, joining him on the bed.

"Shut the door." Jounouchi obliged, catching the single kernel of popcorn thrown at him with his mouth. The salty, buttery popcorn seemed to melt in his mouth, hardly lasting long enough for his liking. He awaited more instructions impatiently, knowing it was the only way to get more popcorn. "Come." Jou scrunched his nose defiantly but moved towards Seto, growing to despise that familiar smirk. He munched on the couple pieces he was given, savouring the taste then waiting for more. When he finally realised he was received none, Seto pointed to the ground. "Sit."

"This is so degrading." Seto's smirk only grew wider, and he held out a piece of popcorn. Jou lingered, expecting Kaiba to give it to him.

"You're a mutt, aren't you? Take it from my hand." Jou actually snorted this time, reaching out to take it from his tormentor. "No." It was snatched away from him, leaving his stomach feeling emptier than ever. "With your mouth." Jounouchi sighed, exasperated, and reached out and gingerly took the popcorn with his teeth to avoid more contact than necessary. He growled a little when Kaiba stroked his hair, pulling away.

"How long are we going to play this dumb game, Seto? I'm starving." The taste in his mouth only made the need for food greater, and so far he had only received less then a handful. 

"One more request and then we're done for now." 

"About time. What is it?"

"Take off your shirt."

"What?? Why?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"Yes!"

"It was a rhetorical question, pup. Just take off your shirt and you can have as much popcorn as you want." Jounouchi growled and removed his shirt, goose bumps running up his arms as the chilly breeze came in through the window.  "Awww." Kaiba's taunting voice came from the bed as he noticed a sudden shiver go through Jou's body. "Is my little puppy cold?" Jou's collar jingled as he angrily stood up, grabbing the bowl of popcorn and shoving as much of it into his mouth before Seto could change his mind. 

"I'm not your puppy." Seto rolled off the bed and shut the window, pulling the luxurious drapes closed. The room grew darker and it took Jounouchi a little while to figure out he had already shovelled all the popcorn down his gob. He licked his lips, his stomach satisfied for now, although he would have liked more. It was good popcorn, especially considering he usually burnt at least half the bag. Seto reached out and took Jounouchi by the wrist, pulling him onto the bed. Jou complied, unsure of what he was getting into but not entirely sure he wouldn't like it. Kaiba pushed him against the bed, forcing him onto his back. Jounouchi didn't try to pull away as Seto's hands found his bare back, the warm sensation tingling through him wherever Kaiba cared to make skin contact. Seto knew what he wanted, and he wasted no time in pressing his mouth up against Jou's, this time the shorter boy's lips parting quite willingly to allow Seto entrance. His senses were soaring, the salt and butter mingling with Seto's own personal flavour, Kaiba's hands slinking up behind his head so there was no escape from the kiss. Seto pulled away, his breathing noticeable faster and his arrogance now transforming into passion. The very tips of his fingers trailed down Jou's chest, and the boy shuddered underneath of him. Leaving hardly a moment to waste, Kaiba leaned into Jou again and kissed him forcefully, tugging on his lower lip with his teeth and relinquishing the moan that Jou tried in vain to keep silent. Seto's hands again tired of their position and moved down to Jounouchi's lower back, pulling closer until their legs intertwined and the salty kiss became more heated and lusty. Jou held onto Kaiba's neck loosely, his neck craned upwards to meet Kaiba's lips. With hesitation they pulled apart, but Seto remained on top of Jou, their pants now considerably tighter and sweat mingling with the scent of popcorn. Jounouchi leaned back into the bed, panting. 'Damn, Kaiba's good at this…' Seto got up, and undid his pants. Jou blinked.

"What are you doing? Aren't we a little young…"

"Relax, pup. I just can't take these damn pants anymore." 'That'll come later.'

"Okay…" Jounouchi tried not to focus on the fact that his own pants were feeling a little uncomfortable right about then, because if he admit to it that would mean he'd been turned on by… by… _Seto Kaiba._ How could that be? He thought he hated the guy! 

"I'll be right back. Don't leave the room. I'm serious this time." Kaiba did his pants back up, and Jounouchi simply responded with a nod, a little breathless after the whole thing. Once the door was shut, he unzipped his pants with a sigh, the restricting material having bothered him to no end. He glanced at the window, and looked down at the thin line of light that the sun shone through under the draperies. It was getting dark- he really ought to call Yugi so he didn't flip out like he had last time. When Kaiba returned, he seemed much more relaxed and the bulge in his pants had reduced visibly.  

"Kai- Seto, can I use the phone?" Seto narrowed his eyes."

"What for?"

"I need to call Yugi so he doesn't worry about me and call the cops."

"That's right, you're staying with him. I forgot about that. You can use the phone in the kitchen." With no further comment, Kaiba led Jou (quite literally) downstairs and past a huge dining room to the biggest kitchen he'd ever seen. A phone was thrust into his hands and he quickly dialled Yugi's number, trying to forget the fact that Seto wasn't taking his eyes off of him.

"…can I speak with Yugi please? … it's Jounouchi…hey Yug'…I'm fine. I'm not going to make it back to your house… I'm stayin' at Kaiba's for the night…no, he's not being cruel to me." There was a pause. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry like that twice in a row. Yeah, I'll be at school tomorrow morning. Okay. Yeah. See you then." He hung up the phone and Seto grabbed his wrist, pulling him out of the kitchen. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this chapter is so much shorter than normal. My friend insisted that schoolwork is more important than writing fan fics, so I'm only going to be able to write about a chapter every three or four days. I'll try to make my chapters really long though- at least this one is longer than the one last time. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. ^_^


	7. Thoughts

Okay foremost, this particular review pissed me off, and is the reason I've taken so long to write chapter seven:

NO! *sobs uncontrolably* OK, all better.  
1st off:Seto, get yer hands off him. Tis mine.  
Seto:No.  
d:Why?  
Seto:BECAUSEIMOLDER! *runs*  
d:Oy...  
2nd off:NO! NO YAOI! *sobs uncontrolably again*  
3rd off: PLZ REVEIW FOR MY STORIES! I LOVE YOU SO DAMN MUCH! Oh, my acount name is dOMITUPSYK.

A) No, Seto will not get his hands off Jou. If you have a problem with that, why the hell are you reading a fan fic ABOUT these two? Does it not state clearly "Seto x Jou"??

B) No yaoi? This fic will end in a little yaoi, it's fairly inevitable. If you don't like shounen-ai, then why are you reading this? It makes no sense. I'm not going to suddenly make Jou decide he'd rather screw Mai and have Seto spontaneously combust because a random reviewer cries out "NO! NO YAOI!" 

C) Caps lock and claiming to love me will not induce me to review any of your stories. In fact, the way you've reviewed my story I'm far more likely to go FLAME any of your stories. But I won't. Because I don't normally do things out of spite. If you were someone that gave suggestions, used complete grammar and descriptive adjectives in your review, and was polite and supportive, then I would most certainly review your stories upon request. But going to random fan fictions and typing "PLZ REVIEW FOR MY STORIES!" after completely saying that you don't like the story is not a good way to make allies. Plz review for my stories isn't even good grammar! Ahhhg! 

Now that that's over with, I'm done ranting. I considered discontinuing the fan fiction at this point simply because I was at a loss for new plot and something to make it more than just a pile of hentai. So here's the chapter, written while pissed off. I may discontinue this story after this chapter if I keep getting stupid reviews. I like suggestions, ideas, compliments, anything! But when it comes down to it, stupidity only pisses me off. So actually think about what you want to say when you review someone's story, so that the author looks at it and feels privileged that you took the time to give him or her your opinion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto pulled Jounouchi up the staircase behind him, looking more upset than usual. In truth, he was a little jealous of Yugi. He was so close to Jou, and naturally, he was protective of "his" pup, not wanting to share him with anyone. If he had his way, Jounouchi would stay with him until he fell in love with him as madly as he loved the foolhardy, headstrong boy. He didn't understand how it had happened really- Jou had always been the guy on the sidelines cheering his rival on, sneering at him in the hallways and making rude comments for lack of a more clever insult. Then what had drawn Seto to him? Certainly, he was attractive, but that didn't mean anything when Seto considered his deep feelings for Jounouchi. He would do anything to protect him; to hold him forever and never let anyone harm the boy. So why? Why did Seto Kaiba, one of the most powerful men still in school, care so much about a piece of dirt like Jounouchi? Perhaps he had truly fallen in love when he saw how he acted around his friends, rather than how he acted around Seto himself. With an inward sigh, Seto wished that Jou could treat him like he did his friends. Or maybe… treat him like he was his boyfriend. All this time, Kaiba had kept an emotionless profile, so that when they reached Jou's room the blonde waved his hand in front of Seto's face. 

"Hello, Earth to Seto? Are you sleepin' in there?" Kaiba's hand shot out on reflex and grabbed Jou's wrist, twisting his arm back to make him move so he could get in the doorway. "Ow! Shit Seto, that actually hurt! What was that for??" He blinked, releasing Jounouchi's arm and dropping onto the bed with a sigh.

"It was a reflex- don't interrupt me when I'm thinking." He lay back and stared at the ceiling, then closed his eyes and tried to sort out his thoughts. He heard the dog tags jingle and felt something warm up against his side, opening his eyes and smiling. Jounouchi put his head on Seto's chest, lying beside him and slightly curled up with his eyes closed. Seto held him tightly, an arm around his bare shoulders. Jounouchi moved closer and the powerful, respected, wealthy Seto Kaiba felt his heart skip a beat and a genuine smile appear on his face. Was Jounouchi just teasing him? Trying to make him feel stupid? He had Mokuba, but all he really wanted was for someone to love him. Someone to care. Was that so much to ask for? Maybe there were some things money couldn't buy… but right about now, with Jounouchi in his arms and breathing softly on Seto's chest, Kaiba wouldn't have traded places with the richest man in the world. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know I know, insanely short and all that crap, but I'm in a bad mood and I have no idea where to go with the plot. Any ideas or suggestions are much apprechiated… I've hit writer's block and I hate it, but I also hate stupid reviews. I might just make this the last chapter if none of you ask for more. Oh yes, another little thing:

"More please" is not a review. It does not inspire me. It does not motivate me. It annoys me. Think about that for a little while before reviewing, and I leave you, faithful readers, with a question: Do I end it here or do I keep writing?


	8. Tears

I'd like to thank all the people that offered ideas and understanding on the whole writers block thing. I hate being at a loss for ideas, but thanks to all the great suggestions I think I have a plan. A couple people asked about a lemon, and yes, there will be one eventually, but in my small amount of experience it always takes a while for it to build up to anything big in a relationship, so I'm taking it slow. I'm glad so many people wanted me to continue, and I've put the stupid review behind me. As a wise Disney character once said, "Ah, the past can hurt. But the way I see it, you can either run from it… or learn from it." (Cookies to the first person to tell me what movie that's from ^_^) So on with the romance, and away sweet horse drawn chariot of inspiration!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba awoke with a start, in the guest room wearing his day clothes. It only took a glance at the boy in his arms to recall why he was there, and he swore upon looking at his watch. 

"Wake up, Jounouchi. We're late for school." He received no reply other than something that sounded like,

"But why are the clouds pink, mommy?" With a grunt Seto rolled out of bed and stretched, cracking his back a few times before ripping the sheets from Jou's curled up figure. "No!" He groaned. "I was warm! Put the blanket back, Yugi!" With a hint of jealousy at hearing his rival's name mentioned, Kaiba shook Jounouchi's shoulder. 

"Get up. School started an hour ago." 

"What?" Jou's tired eyes shot open and he sat upright quickly, in doing so falling off the bed with a thump. "Shit." He muttered and groped around the floor for his shirt, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. "I didn't even realise I'd fallen asleep…"

"Come on, you lazy mutt, we need to go. You already have two weeks worth of homework to catch up on, and you're late on the second day of school!"

"What does it matter to you? It's not like _you_ have to do the work, so why do you care?" Seto paused, caught off guard so soon after having woken up. It didn't take a brilliant mind like his long to come up with a reply however, so he snapped back coolly. 

"Yeah well you're making _me_ late too." Jounouchi snorted and they gathered themselves hurriedly, stopping only when Kaiba (in his rush) fell down the stairs and had to spend a while to convince Jounouchi that he was fine and that he wasn't just acting the tough guy. When they finally leapt into the limousine and were off to school, Seto was quite flustered. He self-consciously combed down his hair, straightening his wrinkled clothing as much as he could. Jou however couldn't have cared less. His hair was usually in a state near chaos and his clothes couldn't be said much more for. The two were such a contrast to one another it was almost amusing to the driver as he made his way to the school without any question as to where the blonde boy had come from. When Seto rolled up the dividing window he made no inquiries, and remained unawares as to what the two in the back were up to. Once they were relatively alone, Seto took the opportunity to pull Jounouchi closer and wind his arms around the boy's neck, ignoring Jou's tired groans of complaint that had something to do with it being to early in the morning. Kaiba ceased when the whining became annoying, and simply held Jou by the waist possessively and rest his chin on his pup's shoulder, relishing the way his hair smelt. In a while the classy vehicle drew up beside the school and the two hopped out, Jounouchi swearing as he realised he had left his backpack at Yugi's. Seto chuckled softly and they rushed through the halls, apologising profusely to the teacher for being late and the both of them receiving strange looks from all their classmates for appearing together. Everyone was confused as to why Kaiba didn't bother putting Jounouchi down, or why Jou didn't blame Kaiba for everything going wrong in the world. Yugi watched Seto through jealous eyes, being the only one to catch the way he looked at Jou. With an inward sigh he returned to the math problems, staring at them as though if he glared long enough they would become something other than meaningless gibberish in his world of mixed feelings and painful emotions. With this fresh and painful taste of reality, Yugi realised just why Jounouchi might have attempted suicide. Everything seemed so much more complicated and painful when you were alone and in the middle of it all. He blinked and it took a while to register that there were tears spotted over the page he was leaning over, making the ink run slightly. He glanced around as he wiped his face, but no one had noticed. Why did things have to be so complicated? Everything seemed to be going wrong for him these days. His best friend tried to kill himself and wound up in the hospital, and he had been so devastated that he finally realised how much he actually cared about Jou. Then from the moment he had become really attracted to Jounouchi, Kaiba had snatched his heart away and in the process broken Yugi's. He wiped his arm on his sleeve and furrowed his eyebrows, trying to concentrate on the sums in front of him. It wasn't working, and he could only glance helplessly at Jounouchi from across the room before he felt as if he might burst into tears. _No, not now… This is such terrible timing… I wonder what he did with Kaiba last night… oh no, I have to stop thinking about him… but I can't… I can't just stop thinking about Jou… I love him…_ Yugi sniffed loudly and a couple people turned to look at him. Holding his face with one hand, Yugi raised the other, desperate to escape the classroom and be alone to pull himself together. He was too sensitive… Yami was always telling him that… 

"Yes Yugi?" Yugi hid his face as much as he could, holding his nose.

"My nose is bleeding, may I go to the washroom?"

"Are you sure you don't just want a tissue?" 

"I'd like to wash my face off though- I don't want it all bloody…"

"Very well, but make it quick." Yugi got up hurriedly and left, hoping that no one would stop to wonder why his hands were over his eyes as well as his nose. Jounouchi watched him leave with concern, leaning over to whisper something to Honda, who nodded before the teacher glared at them and they returned to scribbling down answers.

Yugi sat in a stall, trying to keep his tears silent and having a conversation with Yami.

(Yami, I just don't know what to do. I know that he- that he- he loves Kaiba…)

((Yugi, don't get yourself so worked up about him. He's still your friend, and he does care about you, just not in the way you care about him. Stop crying Yugi.)) The Pharaoh paused, his normal condescending tone softening, real care in his tone. ((Please, Aibou, it hurts my heart to see you cry. A happy face like yours should never be streaked with tears.))

(Oh but Yami, it hurts so much to see Jounouchi in love with someone else, it hurts so much to love him and know that he'll never love me back. If he were someone else, it would be so much easier, but he's my best friend and I see him every day. It's just so hard to pretend that I don't want to throw myself into his arms and never let go.) Yami was silent for a while, and Yugi wondered if he had ever been in love, if he understood how much heartache that he was going through. After a short while of quiet, convulsive sobbing, he heard the door creak open and someone calling his name. 

((Would you like me to take over?))

(Thanks, but… I have to handle this on my own.)

((Alright. But I will be ready to assume possession of your body if you ever need a break.))

(Thanks Yami… as weird as it sounds, it means a lot to me…) Again, someone called Yugi's name.

"Yugi? Are you in here?"

"Yeah." He croaked, standing up and wiping his face one last time before opening the stall door. Honda looked down at him, obviously concerned. 

"You've been here a while. The teacher sent me to make sure you were okay… Yugi, you've been crying. What's wrong?" Yugi smiled weakly and came out of the stall, sniffling quietly now that most of the tears had been wrung from his soul, leaving behind a cold, lifeless shell. 

"I'm fine now… it's just… just hormones or something…"

"You PMSing, Yugi?" Honda joked softly, putting a comforting arm around his shoulder and leading him from the bathroom. "But seriously, if something's wrong you can tell me."

"No… I'll be okay…" The lunch bell rang suddenly and they made their way back to the room to pick up their books. Only Seto and Jou were still there, discussing something with the teacher, who gave Yugi a worried glance, then went back to lecturing the two students of the importance of arriving at school on time. Honda and Yugi packed their books into their backpacks and then left for lunch, Yugi feeling a bit better but his friend even more troubled by Jounouchi's strange behaviour and Yugi's sudden sensitivity. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bwahahaaa! And there you have it! Something slighty fluffy in the limo, a nice knot of angst, and another little twist I don't think anyone has figured out yet. Heh heh heh… So enjoy, and rejoice that I have found my inspiration again!


	9. Forever

Okay, time for a little question answering. First off, in this ffic, Honda is straight, simply because I don't want him to get any little ideas about any of my favourite charries, and also because he doesn't act remotely homosexual in the manga or the anime. So for this ficcie, he's straight. I was planning on keeping Yami Bakura straight too, but I might consider adding a lil Ryou / Bakky fluffiness just to keep from going to far into the angst. Second, this is how the whole "who likes who" thing is working. Jou likes Seto, Seto likes Jou, Yugi likes Jou, Yami likes Yugi, and Yugi kinda likes Yami but he's too naïve to realise that Yami has feelings for him. Seto is just too stuck up to admit he cares about Jou, and Jou is confused and afraid of getting hurt. Yami is sad cause Yugi tells him all about his crushes and he has to hear about his crushes fancies for other guys. That would depress just about anyone. No, Yugi won't become suicidal, but I may make him become a little depressed. Yes, eventually Seto and Jou screw each other like rabid horny dogs, but that takes a while because don't forget JouJou is still scared of just being Kaiba's new play thing. (One, two, three: awwwwwwwww *sniffle*) So anyways I've decided this chappie will be more lemony between Seto and Jou, as a break from all the depressing waterworks and the focus on lil old Yugi. Oh and, no, Yug' and Jou will never get together in this fic. *snorts* Jounouchi is too good for him. No offence to Yugi fans, but I've always liked Jounouchi better. It's just a stubborn authoress playing favourites. Live with it. *sticks out tongue* Nyah! And now, on with the chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was two weeks since Jounouchi had first paid the visit to Kaiba's mansion, and he had just about caught up on all the work he had missed. It was a Friday afternoon and Jounouchi was incredibly bored, staring at the teacher as she blabbed on about something he didn't really care about. He pretended to take notes, doodling on a sheet of paper and glancing occasionally at the front of the room. He felt a piece of paper bounce off the back of his neck and he turned around to look at Seto, who smirked mischievously without averting his eyes from taking notes. Jou leaned down and picked up the piece of paper out of habit, opening it under his desk and peering at the neat writing. 

_My place. Same time as usual. Tell Yugi you'll be staying the night._

Jounouchi grinned at the prospect of spending a night at Kaiba's, although he was a little nervous about being left out in the rain for breaking a house rule, or some stupid punishment like that. What was with Kaiba and rules? Oh well… he knew that he'd enjoy himself… and maybe… just maybe this time he would be able to worm some information out of Seto about how he really felt about his "pup". Jounouchi wanted to be more than that to him, more than a possession or some sort of trophy. He had to make sure that Kaiba was serious and not just fooling around with his emotions before he did something he might regret later. 

The bell rang, and he packed up his things quickly, feeling slightly ignored as Seto passed right by him without glancing over once. Jounouchi felt like he was always being given the cold shoulder, but he supposed it was just so that no one in school became suspicious about why Kaiba suddenly treated him nicely. Did he treat him better than before? Sure, Seto kissed him and touched him, and had defended him once in an argument a week ago, but did that mean anything? He got up and briefly explained to Yugi where he was going, punching him softly when the boy went 'awwww' and made kissing noises. Jounouchi grinned at Yugi and gave him a noogie before shouldering his bag and walking out of the classroom. Yugi was the only one he had told about what had happened at Kaiba's that first time, and he took every chance he had to remind Jou how much he cared about Seto. 

In truth, Yugi was glad that Jounouchi had found someone that he could care for. As much as it hurt him to watch Jou fall for Seto more every day, he was happy for Jounouchi. He still cried sometimes at night… but he knew it could never be. It was for the best that Jounouchi never find out his feelings for him. Besides, he was happy with Seto, and so long as Jou was happy, he wouldn't become depressed again. 

Wandering down the hallway, Jou stopped at his locker to drop off his stuff. He mumbled "YES!" when he realised they had no homework, and slung his much lighter bag over his shoulder with a cheerful expression. He loved weekends without homework. With a spring in his step he made his way out the front door of the school, waving goodbye to Honda and Anzu before hopping into Kaiba's limousine. Seto snorted and pulled him in, slamming the door shut.

"That's right, tell the whole school that you're coming home with me." The CEO muttered, his voice dripping humourless sarcasm. "The beating my reputation takes for you is appalling." Jounouchi smirked, not unlike Seto.

"All for little old me?" The limo drove off, and Kaiba realised what had accidentally slipped out. To make up for his slip, he pushed Jounouchi against the side of the interior, relishing the look on his face. It was not unlike surprise, but by now Kaiba was able to recognise the anticipation in Jounouchi's honey brown eyes. 

"Did I say for you? I meant… for this." Seto slid his arms around Jounouchi's waist. Jou didn't need the Millennium Tauk to see what Seto planned to do and leaned forward to meet him halfway, catching Kaiba by surprise. His shock quickly wore away though and he closed his eyes to enjoy the kiss, a little surprised as Jou fought back for dominance over the liplock. Jounouchi was more energetic today, what with it being a Friday and there being no homework, which made him less willing to submit to Seto. Kaiba didn't mind though- it only made things feistier. 

The limo pulled up at the Kaiba mansion after a little while, and they got out, Jounouchi struggling to do up the front of his shirt. 

"Damn, Seto, you move so fast."

"No, you just progress too slowly."

"Nuh uh!" Jounouchi retorted as they walked inside, Kaiba stepping out of his shoes neatly whereas Jou kicked his filthy sneakers off and ran up the stairs, laughing energetically. "You can't catch me!" Seto muttered something about him acting like a kindergartener and raced after him with a smile, eager to "punish" him once he caught up. Jounouchi ran into the room he knew to be Seto's, jumping onto the bed and lying back panting after having sprinted up the massive staircase. Seto strolled into the room a few moments after, unruffled by the pursuit and smirking hungrily.

"Naughty, naughty." He whispered, following Jounouchi onto the huge bed. "You shouldn't run in the house- you might break something." Jou just grinned up breathlessly at him, too tired to make a daring escape.  "Now I'm going to have to discipline you." As Jounouchi's breathing slowed down to a normal pace the grin disappeared, although he didn't move from where he was. Seto's idea of discipline wasn't always something he enjoyed. He lay back into the pillows and closed his eyes, awaiting a slap across the face or something of the sort, but was left waiting. Determined to outwait Seto, he kept his eyes closed, and then felt Kaiba straddle his waist, leaning down so that Jou could feel his breath on his neck. Jounouchi opened his eyes. 'I bet he's going to bite me … I swear he's half vampire or something…' Instead, Seto began to play with the front of Jounouchi's shirt, annoying him but turning him on at the same time.

"What are you doing?" Jou quirked an eyebrow, still waiting to be hit. Seto ground his hips against Jounouchi, earning a soft, contained moan from Jou. 

"I'm punishing you…" He smirked, leaning forward and trailing his tongue up the side of Jounouchi's cheek. Jou sighed pleasurably. 

"Punishment eh? I should be bad more often." Seto slid Jounouchi's arms behind his back so he couldn't move. 

"Oh not, certainly not _bad_. But I wouldn't mind if you were a little… naughty." Seto's cold fingers brushed a lock of hair from Jounouchi's eyes, resting for a moment on the blonde's cheek. He stared for a little while into Jounouchi's eyes, lost in the honey brown depths. Seto snapped out of his trance and continued the "punishment", pulling his own shirt up over his head and tossing it beside the bed. "I won't be needing that." Jounouchi began to grin but it gave in to a moan when Kaiba's groin rubbed up against his own, Seto's hands wandering down from Jou's shoulders to his hips, sliding up the very edge of his shirt so that the contact was even more arousing. Kaiba forced a kiss upon him, a harsh, dominating, passionate kiss that made Jounouchi go limp and kiss back only because of the need for more. Jou struggled to pull his hands out from behind him, but Seto pressed him back, his tongue seeming to imitate the controlling advance. Jounouchi almost gasped for air when Seto pulled away, rolling off of him so that the blonde was left unsatisfied and cold. 

"Seto…" He whimpered, licking his lips. He needed more.

"This is your punishment, Jounouchi." He stated with a hint of amusement, sitting on the edge of the bed to hide his arousal. Of course, Jounouchi had already felt it, and it was only a matter of pride. 

"But Seto…" He whined, sitting up and looking at Kaiba's bare back with a snort. If Seto wouldn't make the advance… he would. He moved across the bed and sat behind Seto, wrapping his legs around his waist so there was no escape. He planted kisses up Kaiba's neck, nuzzling between his cheek and shoulder. "You're not getting away from me that easily…" Seto leaned back and rolled out of his grip, pinning Jou again. 

"Don't make the mistake of thinking you're in charge, Jounouchi…" He muttered with a teasing quality in his voice. He undid the front of Jou's shirt and slid it back over his shoulders, Jou leaning forward to make it easier for him. His arms no longer stuck behind his back, Jounouchi slid his hands up Seto's sides and to his back, pulling him closer and suckling on his ear lobe hungrily. He then moved his face and initiated the next kiss, running his tongue along Seto's lips and parting his to give Kaiba admission. Gently tugging on Jou's lower lip with his teeth, Seto then took in the taste of Jou's mouth, familiar now but sweeter every time. His hands found Jounouchi's pants and he had begun to undo the zipper when Jounouchi pulled away.

"Kaiba- what are you doing?" Seto almost sighed with frustration, but simply replied.

"I want you Jounouchi. Right now. Haven't you figured it out yet?" Jou's heart skipped a beat to hear Seto say that, but he wasn't sure if he was ready. After all, he was only sixteen…and if Kaiba actually loved him, he would wait. 

"I'm not ready, Seto. Not yet." Jounouchi's mind flashed back to the letter he had received his second day out of the hospital.

_"Seto Kaiba doesn't wait for anyone."_

Well, the almighty Seto Kaiba would wait for him if he really loved him for more than just sex. 

"Damn virgins… you're no fun… but I guess I'll have to wait…" He sighed, obviously disheartened by the fact that he wasn't going to get what he wanted that night. Jounouchi was relieved that Seto wasn't going to make him, but he felt bad because he could see how disappointed Kaiba was. Then he had an idea, and pulled him back into a passionate kiss. When they parted, Jounouchi waited a moment then floated out his proposal. 

"Although… I don't have a problem with…" he paused momentarily, searching for the right words, "…taking you in my mouth." Seto brightened up at the prospect and kissed him on the cheek softly. 

"What's this, something I didn't think of? You're getting smarter, Jou… I think I'm rubbing off on you." Jou made a face and sucked on the base of Seto's neck by his collarbone. 

"I hope not." Seto rolled over so that Jounouchi was now on top, leaning forward and pressing his lips against Jou's. After a little while longer of playing tongue-tag, Seto undid his pants and slid them off, leaving them beside the bed with his shirt.

Jounouchi ran his fingers through Seto's hair, his hands trailing slowly down his neck and his torso, slowly, carefully making their way towards Kaiba's boxers. Loathe to just wait there for Jou to make his move, Seto leaned upwards and pulled him into another fiery kiss. They both moaned into the kiss and Jou couldn't help but admire the way Seto smelled, becoming intoxicated by the touch of his lover. 

Gingerly he slid the boxers away from Seto's frame, trying hard not to stare once they had broken apart the sensational kiss. Seto moved forward, running his tongue up Jounouchi's neck. The blonde groaned in response, needing no further prompting, and repositioned himself lower down on the bed. Slightly unsure of himself, Jou licked the end of Seto's length, earning a soft, heavy moan from the boy underneath of him. Encouraged now, Jounouchi became braver, sliding his whole mouth around the slick, enlarged shaft. Kaiba shuddered with pleasure.

"Oh God, Jounouchi…" He rasped, "don't stop." Seto's hands clutched the back of Jounouchi's head, holding him close. With a renewed passion, Jou began to suck fervently, the moaning that came from above egging him on. His jaw worked harder and faster, pushing Seto nearer and nearer his limit. Kaiba's grip tightened, and Jounouchi began to use the edges of his teeth, fondling Seto's arousal with his tongue. With a muffled cry, Kaiba reached his peak and filled Jounouchi's mouth with his seed. At first, Jounouchi wanted to spit it out, but he could feel Seto's gaze on him, and he hesitantly swallowed. Jounouchi rolled off the top of him, licking his lips.

Seto just lay there, sweat dripping down his body, the last remainders of ecstasy pumping through him like adrenaline through a professional athlete. Jounouchi lay at his side, the taste of his lover in his mouth and a strange sort of satisfaction in his mind. 

"Damn Jounouchi… you're good at that…" Seto panted, "…you sure you've never done it before?" Jou grinned, and although it was a strange compliment, it was a compliment from Seto and that meant more to him than anything else. 

"Nope, never. Y-" He caught himself quickly, "this is my first time." 'That was close… I almost said that he's my first boyfriend… but he's not my boyfriend… is he? Well, after all the stuff we've done… I suppose you could call it that… but I don't think he'd like that…' Seto wrapped his arms around Jou's shoulders and pulled him to his chest. 

"I never want to let you go…" He muttered, and Jounouchi put his head against Seto's torso. He could hear his heart hammering, and Jou laid there for a while, wondering what he meant. Was that his way of saying 'I love you'? 'He never wants to let me go? Like some sort of possession, or like he wants to hold me forever or something?' Jounouchi sighed inwardly and allowed Seto to hold him close. It didn't matter that much anymore… he loved him. And that was all that ever mattered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ugh… I'm such a hopeless romantic… I sat here writing this to "Hero" which used to be me and my boyfriend's song… my first boyfriend ever. We're not going out anymore though… it's been months since we broke up… so why the hell are there tears in my eyes? "I will stand by you forever…" Forever seems to be so short an amount of time these days…


	10. Mustang

Mornin' everyone! I'm sorry I've been so long in writing another chapter, I've just been distracted lately. Now that I'm finally out of school for a while, I'm hoping I'll be able to update more frequently. Now, onwards!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Seto's POV-

My eyes fluttered open slowly, blinking against the sunlight that streamed through the window. I turned away from it, raising a hand to wipe the sleep from my eyes. I looked down at the beautiful boy that lay sleeping in my bed, his chest rising and falling. It was such a peaceful sight… if I were a poetic man, I could sit here and stare at him, writing a song in my mind. Things like that aren't my style however, and instead I drop the poetry and just stare through half-open eyes instead. He's so sweet, so innocent when he sleeps, and although he does move around a lot and talk in his sleep, sometimes he lies still like this. My hand finds its way to his face, the back of my fingers trailing down his cheek. His skin is so soft, his hair is so silky, and yet he doesn't use twenty-dollar shampoos like I do, and he doesn't bother eating neatly and keeping clean. Still, I look down at him and he's the most incredible creature I've ever seen, curled up slightly against me, his face so serene, defying all the hate and the fear in the world. I smile, knowing that there was no one to see but myself. I could think of him as mine, but that would be a lie. He's like a wild mustang; you can take him home and try to tame him and claim him as your own, but he'll always have the spirit and the glory that refuses to be owned… 

I can't help but stare sometimes… the silt of the stained, hating world just seemed to roll off of him, be repelled by his every word and destroyed by his every touch. That was what I'd thought at least, watching from afar, until he tried to commit suicide. My heart gives a pained leap into my throat, and I know that a lesser man would have cried. No- Seto Kaiba doesn't cry. I was scared though… so scared. I might lose the one person that kept me from falling entirely into the smog of corruption that the corporate world pollutes our world with. But here I lie, watching that same handsome young man breathe. I couldn't ask for more, really. I could buy anyone I wanted, I could _have_ anyone I wanted really. Probably against their will, but the point is that I could. Yet there's a boy sleeping in my bed with no wealth, no exceptional strength, no power, very little duelling ability… I could go on. I don't need to though, because although in the material world that may make a person who he is, nothing could ever come from those qualities that was as incredible as Jou. 

He groans slightly and his eyes open slowly, a small, tired smile appearing on his face. I realise suddenly that I haven't stopped smiling, and I quickly turn it into a smirk. I can tell from the look in his eyes that he'd already seen it though, and he moves closer. 

"Mornin' Seto." He murmured.

"Morning Jou." His eyes widened a little in surprise. 

"What did you call me?" Now my smirk can't help but dissolve into a real smile. He looks so cute right now with his eyes confused but joyful at the same time, not to mention the adorable quality that being tired gives him. When he's not groaning or whining at least.

"Jou? That is your name, isn't it?" I teased, wrapping my arms around him and nuzzling my cheek into his. He smiled back at me, closing his eyes. 

"You've never called me by my nickname before." I run my hands through his hair and glance at the clock on the bedside table. It's almost ten thirty already. 

"I have now." He grins and leans into my chest- God this is bliss. "You want to go downstairs for some breakfast?" His stomach growls in reply, and I laugh. "I'll take that as a yes." I roll out of bed, and he whimpers when the body contact is gone. He's so cute sometimes. I dig through my drawers and throw him a pair of my pyjamas, pulling on some myself. Normally I would get dressed first thing in the morning, but I was feeling lazy, and it was a Saturday after all. He pulled on the bottom half of the silk pyjamas, but neglected the top (to my pleasure). I hoisted him out of bed and carried him downstairs, partially because I was showing off but mostly because he curled up against my chest and I didn't have the heart to set him down just yet. Ironic, that the heartless Seto Kaiba can't bring himself to drop his most annoying rival. I carried him to the kitchen and put him down in a chair. He stretched, yawning, and I found my eyes drawn to his lean, almost muscular torso. 

I grinned and turned to the fridge, opening it and looking through anything breakfast-worthy. Removing a carton of milk and some orange juice, I set them down on the table and rummaged through the cupboard for some glasses. I hardly ever prepared my own meals- I wasn't too sure where everything was. It wasn't too hard to find though, and I soon had bowls and spoons on the table as well. Mokuba wandered into the kitchen and helped us find some cereal. He knew the kitchen much better than I did- he's a very independent kid. He makes his own meals, mostly because I can't cook and because he doesn't like the majority of what the chefs prepare. Then we all sat down to breakfast and ate quietly, whether or not because we were tired or because we didn't know what to talk about, I wasn't entirely sure.  After a while, Jounouchi looked up from his third empty bowl of cereal. 

"So, what are we doing today?" I sighed inwardly at the thought of what I needed to get done.

"I have a lot of work to do for Kaiba Corp actually."

"Aw, no way! That sucks." Jounouchi pouted, crossing his arms. "Can't you just take a break today? You can do it tomorrow- come on!"

"Yeah Seto!" My brother joined in, "We can all watch a movie together!" I sighed. Didn't they understand how important it was that I take care of work at Kaiba Corp? I suppose I _could_ catch up tomorrow… but that would be double the workload. And I don't have any homework… oh the conflict… 

I rubbed my temple a bit, frowning into my empty bowl. Well… if Mokuba and Jou _both_ wanted me to slack off… I guess I could…

"Alright. Just this once. But don't ever expect me to-" I glanced at Jounouchi, the look on his face stopping me from finishing my sentence. I didn't think anyone had every appeared so happy to spend time with me- I couldn't help but break out in a smile. 

"Yeah!!" The two of them shouted simultaneously, adding to how cute the two of them looked. Mokuba jumped up, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards our living room. 

"So…" I grinned, surrounded by the two people that I loved more than anything else in the world. "What movie are we going to watch?"

-Normal POV-

 "Yugi, can you get the phone?"

"Okay Grandpa!" The short boy raced to grab the ringing phone, holding up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Hey, Yugi? It's Bakura." Yugi smiled at Ryou's gentle voice, shouldering the phone and glancing at the clock that indicated it was about noon.

"Hey Bakura. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you and Jounouchi would like to come to the arcade. Honda and Anzu and I are all going, and it wouldn't be the same without you two." 

"Well, Jou's not here right now actually. He's at K-" Yugi paused, unsure if Jounouchi wanted everyone to know about him and Seto. "At a movie. But I'm not doing anything."

"Alright, great! I'll see you there in like fifteen minutes." Yugi nodded unconsciously, even though he was completely aware that Ryou wouldn't see the nod.

"'Kay, see you there." He hung up the phone and looked at the clock again. He'd just barely have enough time to grab a snack before heading out.

[[What's Yugi hiding about Jounouchi?]]

[Oh hush. He's a truthful person. You shouldn't doubt his honesty.]

[[Normally I'd think he was too stupid to lie, but he's a bad liar and something weird is up with Jounouchi.]]

[Well even if that's true, it's none of our business.]

[[None of _your_ business you mean. _I_ have every intention of finding out where Jounouchi is.]]

[Why? It's not like you're actually concerned about him.]

[[True, but I hate not being in on a secret as poorly kept as this one.]]

[But we're bound to find out sooner or later anyways!]

[[I prefer sooner, thank you very much.]]

[Y-Yami, that's not what I mea-]

[[Shut up Hikari, you're getting on my nerves.]] Ryou sighed, snapping out of his "trance" and grabbing his jacket, muttering under his breath.

[[I _can_ hear you, you do realise that? Now get going before I take over this pitiful body of yours.]] Ryou suddenly moved a lot faster, opening the door and slamming it shut, running off to the arcade with wide, fearful eyes. The last thing he wanted was Yami Bakura taking over and embarrassing him in front of other people- he'd only been allowed back in the arcade last week since Yami Bakura's latest public outburst. 

[How do you plan on getting more information from Yugi anyways if you're not even in control of my body?] There was a chuckle from inside Ryou's head.

[[You're so naïve sometimes, Hikari. Cute, but so naïve.]] The boy blushed, running faster. He didn't want to be alone with Bakura any longer- he needed the others to distract him. He couldn't tell if his Yami was insulting him or complimenting him half the time, and he tried not to think about it too much, lest he go insane. 


	11. Journal

Jou's POV

I woke up to a loud sound, wondering what it was. Loathe to open my eyes, I roll over and cling to the blankets.

"Let me sleep." I mumbled, pleading to whoever might have been so cruel as to awaken me. It was already light out, but I didn't care. I was tired. I was probably up late or something the previous night. Suddenly my eyes shot open. Pleasurable memories flashed through my mind, and the boy that had caused them all looked down at me.

"Wakey wakey Jou." I groaned and rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help smiling at his uncharacteristic awakening ritual. It was hard to imagine Seto acting the way he did those days, the cold, impenetrable fortress of ice saying  "wakey wakey" and tickling my nose with a pillow. Impossible, you might think. He's weird that way. Very contradictory. Very sexy too, but that's not the point. 

"What time is it Seto?" I rolled over to find the clock, and rolled off the bed with a thump. 

"Oh shit, are you okay?" I inhaled sharply and rubbed the back of my head, slowly sitting up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Seto moved over and sat on the edge of the bed, rumpling my hair.

"Thank goodness for that thick skull of yours." 

"Hey!" I grinned and got up, yawning. "That wasn't very nice." He merely grinned back and tickled my ribs as I stretched, causing me to double over and clutch my sides, suppressing laughter. "Don't! You're so mean!" I stammered, gasping for air when he finally released me. 

"Yes, I know." I noticed for the first time that he was fully dressed, making a peculiar contrast to myself, clad in only a pair of boxers. _His_ boxers, come to think of it. Again, my thoughts were flooded with memories of the previous night.

Normal POV / Flashback 

_Jounouchi ran into Seto's room, giggling and clutching something to his chest._

_"Give those back, Jou!" Kaiba ran into the room without his pants on, tackling Jounouchi to the bed and wresting the article of clothing from him. Jou burst out in a fresh fit of laughter as Seto snatched the pants from him, his entire face bright red. "I knew I shouldn't have let you drink so much pop. Sugar is dangerous around you…"Kaiba mumbled under his breath. Jounouchi's laughter subsided after a bit and he lay back on the bed, watching his boyfriend pull his jeans back on. Seto glared at him, crossing his arms and sitting on his stomach. "What did you think you were doing?"_

_"I was bored, c'mon! It was too great of an opportunity!"_

_"Opportunity? You just yanked my pants off and ran like the devil! It seemed pretty spontaneous to me!" Jounouchi burst into another spasm of giggles and Seto joined in, rolling off of Jou so he didn't suffocate between the laughter and having someone sitting on his stomach. "Okay, okay, so it was kind of funny. But did you have to do it in front of Mokuba? He's probably scarred for life."_

_"Nah. The kid's got a sicker mind than he let's people see. He's got some pretty sweet magazines actually."_

_"What??"_

_"Just kidding just kidding." Jou giggled, turning over to look at Seto. "Sheesh, you take things way too seriously."_

_"Whatever." Kaiba crossed his arms and glared at the ceiling, and Jounouchi put his head on Seto's shoulder. _

_"Awwww, is Seto feeling pouty wouty?" Kaiba chuckled a bit and leaned his head into Jou's, relishing the smell of his hair. He lay there for a bit before moving over to kiss the top of his head, putting an arm around him and pulling him close._

_"You're so cute. Stupid, but cute." Jou grinned, not taking any offence. He knew that Seto cared. After all, he could tell Seto wanted to go farther with him, but he didn't ask again after the first time, and he seemed content with cuddling. Seto Kaiba didn't wait for anyone, eh? Jounouchi was just happy being the exception, the one that Seto would wait for. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he felt Seto's hair on his face, and a moment later the CEO's lips pressed against his own. It only took a fraction of a second for him to respond, and it wasn't long before his lips parted and Seto's tongue found it's way in, caressing the inside of Jou's mouth as his hands snaked up the inside of his shirt. They played around for an hour or so, then pulled apart and fell asleep. _

Jou's POV

My recollection of the previous night put a smile on my face, and Seto looked at me with that expression that made me think there was a large beaver gnawing on my nose. 

"What's so funny?" 

"Nuthin." I replied, picking up my clothes from the floor and pulling on my pants, sitting down on the edge of the bed to fiddle with the sticking zipper. "Damn zipper…" I muttered under my breath, suddenly remembering that this was the pair of jeans with the faulty fly that took hours to do up. Seto laughed and watched me struggle with the contraption that supposedly kept my pants on.

"Want some help there?" 

"No." I stated defiantly, finally managing to yank the zipper up, but jamming my finger in it in the process. "Ow!" I yelped, retracing my hand and sucking on the hurt finger like a little kid would. Seto just laughed and muttered something about me not even being able to work a zipper. I pulled my shirt on over my head, adjusting it so that the hickeys on my neck didn't show too much. Seto pat me on the head with a final chuckle, then head for the door. 

"Last night was fun, but I have a hell of a lot of work to do. So I'll see you later. Feel free to leave whenever you want- I'll be working for a long time." I sighed and plopped down on the bed, loving the way it bounced. My bed was like a plank of wood compared to this king-sized mattress. It was so soft I was worried it would swallow me like quicksand, but later in that very bed, I discovered I would be the only one doing the swallowing. I looked around the room, bored already by the luxurious surroundings. I leapt off the bed and began to explore the room, my eyes attracted to a book perched on his desk. Curiously I flipped it open, casually noting the "Property of Seto Kaiba" on the inside cover. I turned to the first page, and my eyes flashed with inquisitiveness. It was written in the same neat handwriting that was used in the front of the book. It had to be some sort of diary! Setting it down for a moment, I looked out the open door into the deserted hallway. Should I? I should probably have respected his privacy, but I was just so damn curious. I nervously picked it up again and sat down on the bed, my eyes searching intently through the ramblings for something interesting, but my ears on alert for anyone walking by. I flipped by page after page of boring nonsense about computer programming and the stresses of work and company problems until I was just about ready to give up. 

'Damn, Seto has such a boring life. This is all so… pointless. He's just rambling about Kaiba Corp. this and Jounouchi that- wait a second!' My eyes rushed back to where I picked out my name.

I can't believe the people I have to put up with at school. Not only is that half-pint Moutou there, that flea-bitten cheerleader of his won't leave me alone. That idiot Jounouchi is so naïve and happy all the time, but what does he have to be happy about? My shoelaces cost more than all his outfits do, and he really needs to learn the meaning of personal hygiene. 

My breath caught in my throat. It felt like someone had just rammed a burning dagger into my heart and twisted it until the pain was unbearable. I knew it was a bad idea to go reading his journal. I knew I should just shut it right there and pretend I had never set eyes on it before in my life. But I read on. 

_He's always picking fights with me, as if he could ever win. Pah. That filthy, trash eating mutt doesn't realise who he's messing with. I'm stronger than him, I'm smarter than him, I'm richer than him, I'm more powerful than him- I could have him shot in his sleep if I really felt like it. But then again, at least it gives me something to think about other than all the stress I face every day. In fact, it's rather amusing to see him fail over and over and just keep coming back to be beaten again. He must really be a fool. That's all he's good for, I suppose. My entertainment. _

I ground my teeth, my fists clenched, and fought the tears the threatened to well up and streak my face. How long ago had he written this? Why didn't he date his entries? I wiped my eyes on the back of my hand and flipped forward a few pages, not wanting to read any more of the insults. Maybe he wrote good things in that damned book too.

Hmm, you know what I was saying earlier about Jounouchi? It's still true, but he's not that disgusting looking, really. In fact, I think I may be attracted to him. He's still annoying as hell though. Why, just the other day I made a remark about one of his petty little "friends" and he tried to actually hurt me. Hah. The sheer stupidity of that boy makes me want to throw up. I put him in his place though. Sent him home with a black eye, maybe teach that dog why Seto Kaiba is considered one of the most powerful men in Japan. The idiot. No matter how good-looking he is, I hate him.

I shut the book. I didn't need to read any more. It hurt too much. He hated me? He actually hated me. So what made him change his mind? _Did_ he even change his mind? What if he was just using me? For his "entertainment"? No, no, I was the one he waited for, the exception. It couldn't be. Then again, he was probably just going to wait, get what he wanted, then break my heart and throw me out on the street. And then he'd laugh. Oh how that bastard would laugh. It was so depressing, because I wanted so much to hate him for that, but I couldn't. I loved him, I loved that fucking monster so much, I couldn't bring myself to hate him. And yet for all he'd said, for all he'd done, he hated me. I didn't understand. The world was just so fucking screwed up… I didn't want to ever look at him again, and know everything he'd said about me. Everything he thought about me. I didn't ever want to see him again, ever touch him again, or ever hear him again. My life was so messed up. What was going on? 

I threw the book at the wall, and it bounced off and fell at my feet, falling open and staring me in the face. How could I have been so blind? I didn't want to go on any more- I felt like I was going to puke. I wandered out of his room, and made my way to the bathroom. I didn't bother locking the door- I figured I wouldn't be in there long. I knelt by the toilet for a little while, but nothing happened. When the pained churning in my gut subsided a bit, I got up and something on the counter glinted. A razor.

Could I do it? Could I escape this hellhole of emotions and lies and pain? Could I just run away from it all? It would be the best solution after all… my original philosophy came back to me. 'If I die, my problems die with me.' Yes, it would work. I could do it. But did I really want to? My hand shook as I reached for the razor, and I looked into the mirror and saw Seto's face laughing back at me, cold, cruel, heartless. No- I didn't see Seto Kaiba. I saw a monster. Yes. I did. I wanted to end it all. 

Normal POV

Mokuba fiddled with the analog stick of his game controller, wiggling where he sat. Hitting the start button, he ran to the bathroom, wishing his house weren't so huge. 

"I gotta go I gotta go I gotta goooo…" he whimpered under his breath as he ran for the door, pushing it open and then freezing at what he saw. Suddenly, he didn't need to pee anymore. Jounouchi lay in a heap on the floor, a bloodied razor in his hand and both his wrists oozing blood. Mokuba's eyes went wide and he stepped back, fear welling up inside of him. Was he dead? "S-" He stammered, looking for his voice. "SETO!"


	12. Aibou

Yugi sat on the end of his bed, looking at the projection of Yami's physical self. 

"Life is so hard sometimes Yami." He spoke out loud to the translucent apparition, falling back into his pillow. "I love him so much... but he has someone else to love, and someone that loves him more than I ever could." Yami's gaze cast down to his feet, his face somewhat sullen.

"I know, aibou, I know you love him. It is indeed difficult to have feelings for someone that doesn't have the same feelings for you." The ghost-like figure sighed, his gaze travelling to Yugi's face, locking on his eyes. "But I'm here for you. Don't forget that he'll still be your friend. You'll always have that." Yami paused, his voice lowering even though Yugi was the only one able to hear him. "And you'll always have me." Yugi's expression became puzzled, and he watched Yami look away, almost fearfully.

"Yami?" The shadow of what had once been a powerful pharaoh turned and looked at the boy, the might and the menace in his eyes gone, dissolved into what almost looked like sadness.

"Yes, aibou?"

"What do you mean?" Yugi was pretty sure of what he had just heard, but he didn't want to be an idiot and jump to conclusions. He had to be sure. Yami sighed deeply, thinking.

"What do I mean? I suppose... what I am trying to say... is that I care." Yami looked at the boy, so sweet, so innocent, so trusting, and felt despair tugging at the corner of his strong, emotionless exterior. Even if Yugi cared about him, he would never be able to touch him, to hold his sleeping form close and cradle him in his arms. No- it was impossible. No matter how much he loved him, he was just a spirit from the past trapped inside the boy's body. Nothing more. A soul floating helplessly around the real world with no true purposes other than silly card games. Suddenly, the almighty pharaoh was sad.

"Really?" Yugi replied in a hushed voice, his eyes locked on Yami. "Actually, I-" Suddenly the phone rang and Yugi rushed to get it, as his grandfather wasn't home.

"Moutou residence." He answered mechanically, noticing that Yami had retreated into the puzzle. 

"Yugi? It's Kaiba." Yugi blinked, frowning. "Get to the hospital. Now. Jou tried to kill himself again, and he might-" There was strangled sob from the other end of the line, and Yugi's eyes widened fearfully. "He might have succeeded this time." Yugi stepped back from the phone, as if it had caused all his problems. 

"I'll be right there." He set down the phone, adjusting the puzzle around his neck before scribbling a note to his grandfather and racing out the door. _'What could have caused Jou to do it again? I thought that he was finally happy… with Kaiba. Why would he kill himself? I don't understand.'_ Yugi ran the entire way to the hospital, his heart hammering in fear for his best friend's life. _'He can't die. He just can't!'_ Racing breathlessly into the hospital, he had to wait in line at the receptionist's desk, becoming more and more fearful as the seconds ticked by. After what seemed ages of asking himself over and over why Jounouchi would do something like this, Yugi came up to the desk. "Can you direct me to the room of Jounouchi Katsuya?" The nurse clicked a few things on the computer and typed in the boy's name, and then turned back to Yugi.

"Room 420- you may want to take the elevator, sweetie." He nodded politely and headed for the staircase, not in the mood to wait around for an elevator. He ran the whole way to the fourth floor; out of breath and wishing he had listened to the receptionist's advice. He wandered down the hallway until he found the room he was looking for, opening the door and freezing at the scene that met his eyes. Jounouchi was out cold, his arm hooked up to an intravenous that was slowly putting blood back into his body. A machine beeped quietly beside the bed, spewing out his vital stats and keeping a chart of his heart rate. The blonde was out cold, breathing on his own but nearly comatose, unresponsive and oblivious to the world around him. Perhaps that was what made Yugi pause at the door, almost apprehensively, but it was the brunette at his side that was the reason Yugi held his breath. Holding Jounouchi's hand and rocking ever so slowly from side to side, Seto cried in silence, his face sombre but the tear streaks down his face proof enough of the emotional stress he was going through. Yugi stood there a moment, then sighed and let the door swing shut, pain and terror clutching at his heart like a black shadow that thrived off his suffering. Seto looked up once, but after a fleeting glance focused his gaze on Jounouchi again. The two of them watched their near-dead friend for a while in a bleak silence, until Seto finally spoke up, his normally firm voice cracked and wavering with worry and strain.

"Why?" Yugi felt a tear roll down his cheek, and he quickly took a seat beside Seto, using what was left of his strength to subdue the weeping and sobbing that wanted to break down into. 

"I don't know…" He muttered, sniffing to try and delay the waterworks. "He seemed so," he sniffed again, "so happy." Seto cradled Jou's limp hand in his two palms, stroking it as though he were comforting a small child. He sat there, his eyelashes wet and his throat sore from the initial sobbing. He had pulled himself together by the time that the ambulance had arrived, but now tears threatened to overwhelm him again.

"Why?" He repeated, as if willing Jounouchi to spring to life and answer him, but the pale, limp boy remained silent, the only sign of life the ragged rise and fall of his chest.


	13. Angels

Chapter 13: Jounouchi's Dream

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jounouchi's POV

The light. The bright light. Where was it coming from? I turned, searching for something that made sense. Squinting my eyes and putting a hand above my eyes to shade it from the light, I was pretty sure I saw something in the distance. I began to run towards it, the empty void of white light making me uneasy. The floor (or was it ground?) felt cold, and suddenly I realised I was barefoot. 

"What on earth is goin' on?" I shouted to the far off figure, hoping to hear them reply, maybe answer my confusion. I couldn't remember anything, all I could recall was feeling like shit because I read Seto's stupid journal. I was answered almost immediately by a voice, but (to my surprise) it was not a distant yell from the figure, it was all around me, in my head and everywhere at the same time, familiar, but impossible to identify. 

"You are as you are. Please come back." I cocked my head to the side.

"But… what do you mean?" Silence answered me, and the only thing I could see was the figure in the distance. I figured, with nothing else to do, I might as well go find out what it was. I started to run again, and as I got closer, the shape became something horrible but beautiful at the same time. A man, no, a boy, a boy like me sat upright, his eyes closed. His face was so lost, so lonely, so sad, I wanted to hold him and comfort him as if I had known him all my life. I didn't dare- from his head sprouted two huge horns, his nails were more like claws, and through the back of his shredded shirt emerged a pair of leathery wings. I circled him once or twice, wondering how he could sleep upright. Suddenly I gasped- his chest rose and fell, but I couldn't hear him breathing. Oh no- was I deaf? I strained to hear something, anything, and I caught the faint wisps of a beating heart. Oh, good, I wasn't deaf, what a relief. So why couldn't I hear him breathing? What _was_ he anyways? He seemed so wicked, so evil, I didn't dare wake him. But I needed answers. Where was I? What had happened? What was going to happen?

The creature just stayed still, breathing but not breathing, sitting upright but sleeping. Sheer contradiction… his face looked familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. I was afraid, for a moment, afraid of those evil, dark wings, the horrid claws, and the demonic horns. But- his face. He looked so sad. 'Don't judge a book by it's cover.' I told myself, then suddenly wondered which cover not to judge this creature by. 'Damnit,' I thought, 'This is getting me nowhere. I can't just stand here all day, or night, or whatever the hell it is. I'm going to try and wake him up- he just looks so alone and depressed. 

Reaching out to shake his shoulder, I paused, and instead of trying to shake him roughly out of slumber, I touched his cheek. His eyes fluttered open, and I retracted my palm, which was now wet. 'Wet with what? Tears?' The creature rose, huge wings stretching and adding to his fearsome appearance, his pupils almost cat-like. 

"Are you not afraid?" He spoke, the small, distressing voice contradicted by the fangs that flashed when he spoke. At first, his manifestation was so daunting I would have run away, if it were not for the tears I found on my hand. I looked back up at him, gathering my courage and my belief that people who could cry couldn't be all that bad. 

"No. I'm not." The figure nodded, and when he spoke again, the fangs had become human teeth.

"Then you are not ready yet." His hand raised, palm upwards, extended to me. He didn't have to say anything- I knew he wanted me to take his hand. I was hesitant, still unsure of what this creature was. Then I put my hand in his, and I noticed that his claws had become human fingernails. 

"Wh- what are you?" I stuttered, not meaning to offend him, but simply needing to know.

"What am I? Who am I? Do I really matter? Have you every asked yourself this?" Suddenly I remembered. I had killed myself. I was… dead? I threw myself into the creature's arms, suddenly not afraid of him, but afraid of death. 

"I don't want to die. I- I- I just don't. I can't be dead." I pulled away from his arms, looking up into his eyes, now no longer the demonic yellow slits, but soft, blue human eyes. His wings were wrapped loosely around my shoulders, but rather than the rough, scaly leather I had seen before, I was surrounded by smooth, blue-white feathers. "Are you an angel or something? Am I dead? I am, aren't I?" He shook his head.

"No, I'm not an angel. I am human, just like you. And you are not dead. You are not ready. Even I can tell that. It is not your time to die. Please. Please come back to me." I looked up at him confusion in my eyes as a tear sparkled in his eye. His beautiful, unworldly, shining blue eyes. 'Those eyes…' I thought suddenly, looking at the man- no, the boy. 

"Seto?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: For all those poor people suffering while I took my time writing another chapter, yes, Jounouchi dearest will wake up next chapter.


	14. Hospital

Seto sat by Jounouchi's side, tears welling up in his eyes for the millionth time. Jounouchi had been on the verge of a coma for three days now, and it was only because of Mokuba that Seto even left the hospital to eat or sleep. Kaiba just sat there, crying. He didn't understand. It seemed like the whole world was against him. He was finally happy, he had finally found someone he could love, someone that would love him back. Then it was snatched away from him, gone in a wisp of blood-hued smoke. Why? Why? Why? He broke down into convulsive sobs, holding Jou's hand tightly, crying into his own sleeve. When he had cried out all the tears that he could, his breathing slowed a bit, and the distraught boy stared mournfully at his lover's face. 

"Please…" He wept, his shoulders slouching, his normally rigid form limp with fatigue and sorrow. "Please come back to me…" The blonde stirred, and his eyes opened a crack. 

"Seto?" He stared down at Jounouchi, hoping it hadn't been his imagination.

"I'm right here, puppy." He whispered through a cracked voice, his throat sore and his eyes red and swollen. Jounouchi's eyes opened slowly, only to shut again. 

"It hurts…" he whimpered, and Seto's eyes lit up as reality hit him.

"You're awake!" He muttered, his pained face breaking into a smile. "Oh God mutt, you're alive!" He exclaimed, starting to cry again, although for the first time in his life, he cried tears of joy. Jounouchi tried to smile, but failed, too weak to do anything but breathe and talk.

"It hurts so much though… where am I…?" Seto stroked his head lovingly, his tears dripping down his face and leaving spots on the white sheet. 

"In the hospital. You're going to be okay…" Jounouchi looked up at him.

"S…Seto… you're crying…" Kaiba wiped his face on his sleeve, stepping back to look at Jou properly. 

"Yeah… I've been crying for the past three days… but that doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're awake now. You're going to be okay. You have to be okay." Jounouchi ignored the last statement, his corners of his mouth attempting a feeble grin.

"For me? You cried… for me?" Seto looked at him, surprised.

"Of course, Jou. Of course I cried for you… I love you." Jounouchi stared into the blue eyes of the boy he had, three days ago, claimed he never wished to see again, and suddenly was glad that he wasn't dead. No more words were spoken between them, and Seto just sat there stroking his hair and sniffling occasionally. After about half an hour of silence, Seto looked down at Jounouchi. His eyes were closed, but as soon as the stroking stopped he opened them. Jou could remember almost nothing of the dream he had had before waking up, only that he had seen Seto with a pair of wings. The light shone down into Jounouchi's eyes, with Seto's face in the centre of it all, giving him a glowing, almost angelic appearance. Jou wanted to reach out and touch his cheek, to apologise for being such a dumbass and tell Seto how much he loved him. But he couldn't. Weakness and fatigue surrounded him, and all he could do was yawn.

"Seto?" He murmured quietly, watching Kaiba blink away sleep from his eyes.

"Yes, puppy?"

"Before… I fall asleep… I want you to go home… and sleep too. You look tired." Seto smiled and ruffled his hair tenderly. 

"If you say so. Sweet dreams." Jounouchi had already fallen sound asleep, his head rolling to the side, his eyes closed. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I just finished drawing a picture for this fanfic. It turned out really well and you can find the url to it on my profile. Enjoy! ^_^ I know this chapter is really short, but I just… I unno, was lacking inspiration.


	15. Autumn

Seto slouched forward in his chair, staring at the front of his textbook absentmindedly, the teacher's words echoing through his ears, and right out again. He seemed to be staring intently at his desk, but he saw no ten dollar gold-plated pen, no run-down school issued science textbook, no scribbled messes on a cheap wooden surface. He saw only two bright, lively eyes, as sweet and chocolaty as brownies, as deep and beautiful as polished mahogany. There, almost in front of Seto's face, were those untamed bangs that hung down and threatened to tickle one's face if one leaned too close, the honey blonde locks of tangled, messy hair. It appeared so faintly, yet so distinctively in his mind. 

'Jounouchi…' He sighed inwardly, wishing, hoping, that if he reached out, the soft skin would be there under his gentle fingers. And yet he knew that wouldn't happen. Not right now at the moment. A voice rang in his head and his name registered. Eyes coming back into focus, he faced the reality- a pissed off teacher, staring classmates, and the clock still ticking as slowly enough to test his sanity.

"Young mister Kaiba! I've asked you twice already to pay attention, now wake up and stop daydreaming before I become fed up with you."

'Young?' He thought scornfully, angry that he had been so rudely awakened from such a beautiful sight. 'I order around men twice his age. I don't need to listen to him.' In response, Seto placed his elbow on the desk, yawned, and proceeded to stare out the window. The result was a round of giggling from the students and the teacher's face becoming a rather pretty shade of violet. 

"I don't know what's gotten into you, Kaiba, you're normally one of the best students, but I'll have you know I do not play favourites in this class, and you can't say I didn't warn you!" Seto was unimpressed by the speech, and showed just how much so by completely ignoring the teacher, trying in vain to conjure up the mental portrait of Jounouchi again. "That's it!" The teacher cried, slamming down the textbook he had been reading from, causing most of the class to jump in their seats. Seto remained unfazed, although he finally turned to lock an icy glare upon the teacher. "I've had it with your insolence! Up to the principal's office! Now!" With an annoyed but superior snort, Seto rose from his seat and sauntered from the classroom, his cold gaze enough to cause any student to avoid looking twice. 

As he wandered down the halls, Seto fell back into the dreamlike state, wishing that he could be with Jounouchi rather than in this hellhole of gabbing students and self-important teachers. It seemed mere seconds before he was seated on the cold wooden bench, complaining to himself mentally about how cold and uncomfortable it was. When he entered the office a few moments later, the principal looked up with surprise. 

"Seto Kaiba. I never thought I'd see you in here. Please, sit." The only reply he received was a grunt as the boy sat down, thrown off by the fact that it was usually _he_ that sat behind the large desk and told a lesser human being to take a seat. The principal looked down over his glasses at Seto, greatly troubled to see such an intelligent student in trouble with the school. "Your teacher says that you were daydreaming all of his class, then completely ignored him when he was speaking to you. Is there something on your mind, Seto?" The brunette glared at him, making him recoil slightly. 

"I would prefer you called me by my last name. And yes, there _is_ something on my mind. School is a low priority for attention when someone I care about is in the hospital." He said all of this unemotionally, lacing every word with his opinion that every second he spent in this damned institute was a waste of his time. The principal seemed to ignore this, nodding solemnly. 

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is it your brother?" He had, in fact, expected that there was something up with Mokuba. It wasn't all that unusual for Seto to leave school without permission if Mokuba was in danger of any harm of sorts. He had heard that explanation many times before, and had accepted it readily. For some reason, he pitied Seto. So cold, so lonely. He had no friends, no loving parents, no one but Mokuba. It was, to the principle, quite understandable. So when Seto shook his head, the surprise in his expression was evident. Before he could pry any further, Seto stood up.

"If that's all you wanted to know, may I leave now please? It's just about time for lunch, and I think there's nothing else I need to answer." He said this firmly, as if that ended the conversation where it stood. The principal saw that Seto wasn't about to tell him anything more, so he nodded.

"Alright, but I don't want to see you in here again. You still need to pay attention in class." Seto nodded, although he hadn't really heard it, and left the office in his usual cold silence, leaving the balding, spectacled man to watch him through baffled eyes. 

'I'll never understand that boy.'

Seto sat outside under a tree, the grass dotted with golden and red hued leaves. A chilly wind blew, and the tree swayed softly, the leaves rustling against one another. He pulled his coat closer around his slim, muscular frame, leaning back into the rough bark of the maple's trunk. All was silent, and at last he was left to his thoughts. The wind blew stronger, and several leaves fluttered down around him, and he looked up, catching one out of the air and studying it. 

'This is almost the colour of Jounouchi's hair…' He thought to himself, folding the leaf in half and putting it in his pocket, not entirely sure why, but not really questioning his actions. His stomach gurgled, but like everything else, it was ignored. He hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, which he had only even done because Mokuba had guilted him into it. He honestly couldn't care less, his mind on the beautiful creature that lay in the hospital by his own doing. He closed his eyes and memories flooded through his brain.

_He groans slightly and his eyes open slowly, a small, tired smile appearing on his face. I realise suddenly that I haven't stopped smiling, and I quickly turn it into a smirk. I can tell from the look in his eyes that he'd already seen it though, and he moves closer. _

_"Mornin' Seto." He murmured._

_"Morning Jou." His eyes widened a little in surprise. _

_"What did you call me?" Now my smirk can't help but dissolve into a real smile. He looks so cute right now with his eyes confused but joyful at the same time, not to mention the adorable quality that being tired gives him. When he's not groaning or whining at least._

_"Jou? That is your name, isn't it?" I teased, wrapping my arms around him and nuzzling my cheek into his. He smiled back at me, closing his eyes. _

_"You've never called me by my nickname before." I run my hands through his hair and glance at the clock on the bedside table. It's almost ten thirty already. _

"I have now." He grins and leans into my chest- God this is bliss. "You want to go downstairs for some breakfast?" His stomach growls in reply, and I laugh. "I'll take that as a yes." I roll out of bed, and he whimpers when the body contact is gone. He's so cute sometimes.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the crunching of leaves under someone's feet. He glanced over at the short boy that was approaching him, a quick glance at his outrageous hair confirming who he had expected it to be. Seto got up quickly, turning his back to Yugi and staring to walk away. Yugi broke into a run, steam spilling from his mouth as he cried out,

"Wait!" Seto paused, as if considering whether or not to grace his rival with his presence. Without turning around to meet his gaze, Kaiba replied coldly with an almost exasperated

"What do you want?" Yugi caught up with him and stopped, leaning against the tree to catch his breath. 

"I just wanted to ask how Jou was doing. Any improvement?"

"He woke up last night." He said, happiness almost suggested in his voice. "But his condition is still critical. He lost a hell of a lot of blood." Yugi nodded.

"He woke up! That's got to be a good sign!" The short boy paused for a moment. "And… how are _you_ doing? This has got to be tough for you too, I mean-"

"Why do _you_ care?" Seto cut him off, turning around to meet his gaze for the first time that day. Yugi looked up at him, and Seto could see just how hard he was trying to be nice.

"Because… Jou would care. It's bad enough having to worry about him… we don't need him worrying about you." Yugi smiled, and Seto looked off into the distance, mumbling something Yugi couldn't hear. "Pardon?" He asked, but Seto shook his head and walked away. Yugi watched as he left.

((He's changed.))

(What do you mean, Yami?)

((He used to be a lot colder. A couple months ago, he wouldn't have given you the time of day, let alone have something so closely resembling a conversation with you.))

(Yeah, that's true. But being around Jou has changed him for the better.)

((Just as Jounouchi spending time around _you_ made him change for the better, Aibou.)) There was a temporary halt in conversation as Yugi considered this, thinking back to when his best friend was a fearful bully, teasing him and hurting him for entertainment. 

(Yeah. He's changed too. I guess people just have that kind of effect on one another.)

((Yes…)) Yami paused. ((Do you suppose… _we've_ changed too?)) Yugi sat down against the tree as Kaiba had a few minutes earlier.

(Us? What do you mean?) Yami was silent as he struggled to find the words for what he was saying.

((Well… do you think we have had an affect on one another like that?)) Yugi smiled.

(Of course, Yami. I have a lot more self-confidence since we've been together.) Yami cringed inwardly. The way Yugi had said it, it sounded as if they were a couple. He sighed mentally. 

'If only.'

((Yes, that's true. Now that I think about it… you are braver and less afraid to speak your thoughts.))

(And you're friendlier, too.) 

((Am I?)) He laughed cheerfully. ((I suppose that's a good thing.))

(Yami… I've been thinking… about what you said five days ago.)

((Oh. That. I'm sorry for being so stupid, so… naïve.)) A puzzled look appeared on Yugi's face.

(What are you apologising for?) There was no reply from Yami. After a little while, Yugi smiled softly. (Yami… do you really care?) Yami remained silent for what seemed like forever to Yugi, and then simply replied:

((Yes.)) The smile on Yugi's face spread into a grin.

"I love you, Yami." He whispered, leaning back into the tree and closing his eyes. Leaves fluttered by as the wind blew, dancing in patterns of red, gold, and orange. The casual onlooker would only have seen a short boy that appeared to be sitting alone under a tree, but had they looked closer, into the very depths of his heart, they would know for certain that he was anything but alone.

Jounouchi stared at the clock with a growing annoyance. School took too long to end. If only Seto could just skip, then he could be with him all day. Even though Jou had barely enough energy to smile, he felt strong enough to lift the world and carry it on his shoulders when Seto looked into his eyes. He sighed. 

'I'm so stupid. I can't believe I tried to kill myself over a stupid little journal entry. I can't believe I was dumb enough to even read the damn thing. I'm such an idiot… when will Seto get here? I want to see him again, I'm so lonely, stuck here in this damned hospital.' He yawned and settled back into the pillow. 'I wonder what he's doing right now…' His eyes fluttered shut, and the world around him disappeared. Within a few moments, Jounouchi was snoring. He slept for three hours, blissfully unaware of the machinery beeping at his side, the tubes putting blood back into his veins, the stiff white sheets and the looming scent of antiseptic. When Jounouchi opened his eyes again, a tall brunette boy sat by his side, his hand on Jounouchi's cheek. When the blonde's eyes opened, Seto retracted his hand quickly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." Jou smiled. 

"It's okay- I wouldn't want to sleep through a visit from you." Seto nodded, but his eyes were distant, and he appeared very thoughtful. 

"Jou?"

"Mmm?"

"Why… did you… try to kill yourself?" Jounouchi sighed, looking up at him, into his sparkling blue eyes.

"I read that journal of yours that was in your room." Seto's eyes flashed with an unrecognisable emotion.

"The one on my desk?" Jou nodded. With a sigh, he ran his fingers through his puppy's hair as he had longed to do all day. "That journal is at least a year old. The only reason I had it out was so I wouldn't forget to throw it away." Jounouchi's eyes widened. "You didn't really think I'd be that careless with something as private as a diary, did you?" Jou looked down at his feet, avoiding his gaze.

"I guess… I wasn't really thinking about it at the time." Seto, to Jou's surprise, began to laugh light-heartedly. 

"It's okay… just make sure next time you read something like that, you talk to me about it before you do anything this drastic." Jou nodded, but after a while looked up at him again and asked:

"Did you really used to hate me?" Seto stroked his hair, looking into his eyes.

"Yes, that's what I believed at the time."

"So… what changed that?" Seto looked out the window, thinking for a bit, then sighed.

"I guess… watching you around your friends, I realised I was jealous of them." Jounouchi looked up into his lover's gaze, a bit confused. 

"Why were you jealous?" Seto's gaze returned to Jounouchi's, and he couldn't help but feel entranced by those deep, brown eyes.

"You were the one thing I really wanted that I couldn't have." Jou looked a bit disappointed, and mumbled

"So I was just another possession to you?" Seto shook his head.

"Not at all. That was what I told myself at first, but it was always something… deeper than that." Jounouchi looked into his eyes, wishing he had the strength to hold him close, to never let go, and mumbled something. Seto looked back at him. "Hmm?"

"…The one you would wait for?" Seto smiled.

"Yeah… the one I would wait for." Jounouchi smiled back, and stared at the ceiling for a bit, obviously deep in thought. "What're you thinking about, Jou?" Their gaze locked again.

"You've waited by my side for four days already." Seto shook his head.

"No, puppy. I've been waiting by your side for almost two months now." Jounouchi grinned.

"You count?" Seto opened his mouth to say something, but Jounouchi cut him off. "I used to count the hours until I'd see you." Seto appeared surprised, but happy. 

"You… you did?"

"I still do. When I'm lying in bed, I have nothing else to look forward to. It's just the same thing all over again, lying here because I tried to kill myself. I guess… you'll have to wait even longer now." Seto reached out and ran the back of his fingers down Jou's cheek, and smiled tenderly.

"Well... I guess can wait a little longer. But only because it's for you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And there you have it! The end! And because I promised you guys a little lemony action, in a day or two I'll go back and add in that scene when Jou and Seto erm… uh… *cough* you know. The one I left out. I'll go add that in in a little while. I hope you liked my ending ^_^ I spent several hours on this last chapter to make it nice and long, just for you guys! Seto x Jou forever! Yay!


End file.
